Unexpected
by amaharmony
Summary: Follows Rose and Scorpius in a story of post-hogwarts life and how they deal with the twist and turns of a pregnancy, including a very unexpected catastrophe. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

Hey, so this is my first fanfic sooo here goes…..

Chapter one

**P.O.V. Rose **

No way. I, Rose Weasley, was 21 years old and….pregnant? "Holy shit" I muttered under my breath. This was not happening. I had just graduated my healer classes, and was supposed to have my first day helping out at on Monday. "Shit, shit, shit, shit" We are NOT ready for this. Scorpious and I had only been married for what...a year? Shit! I was going to have to tell Scorpious. I hoped he didn't start crying. Scorpious wasn't the crying type, but you never know with men, my mom had told me that was one of the only times the oh so famous Ron Weasley had cried. When my mom had told him she was pregnant with me.

Oh. Crap. My Parents. I'd have to tell them to, and yeah they both liked Scorpious, and we WERE married, but I would always be my daddy's little girl. I figured Al and my other cousins would react similarly. Al and Scorpious were best mates, but I was still Al's "little cousin".

"Rose, you almost ready" Scorpious asked, knocking on the door.

I jumped, dropping the pregnancy test, and knocking my makeup bag of the counter.

"Shit" I scrambled around picking up glosses, and eye shadows from the floor.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Scorpious asked sounding worried.

"Umm, yeah. I'll be out in a minute" I called back.

Once I had picked everything up, I put on some quick cover up and eye liner so I wouldn't make Scorpious wait any longer. I left the bathroom, and changed from my yoga pants and tank top, into a pair of black jeans tucked into some brown combat boots, with a cream-colored tee-shirt. I met Scorpious at the door. He handed me my coat and I pulled a brown beanie over my auburn hair and put on my black gloves.

We walked through snowy London, until we got to our favorite restaurant. We decided to share a bowl of creamy tomato soup, and our favorite breaded mac and cheese. We talked a bit through dinner but everything was pretty low-key. We payed the check and were on the way back home when I thought about telling Scorpious about my recent discovery but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"You okay?" Scorpious asked as we held hands and walked in the snow.

"Mmmhm" I answered leaning my head against his chest.

"You sure? You seem kinda out of it"

"I'm just...nervous for Monday, I can't believe I'm finally gonna be helping around , even if it's just the simple things" I wasn't completely lying. I **was** nervous but that wasn't the primary reason for acting weirdly.

Scorpious stopped walking and pulled me to him

"You'll do wonderful" He muttered

I could see where he was going with this, so I went up on my tip toes to meet his lips.

We walked the rest of the way home in silence. When we got home, we wiped the snow off our boots and Scorpious opened the door, flipping on lights as we walked inside. I shrugged out of my coat and we decided to just relax, maybe watch some TV.

**P.O.V Scorpious**

Rose and I sat on the couch. I had changed into some gray sweats and a white v-neck. Rose was cuddling up to me in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a cannons quidditch shirt. Sometimes we would make quick comments about the show we watched and we would steal quick kisses here and there, but the night was pretty uneventful.

To say Rose was acting weird was a huge understatement. She barely said a word, and she didn't seem to be paying attention to anything on TV.

"You wanna beer?" I asked her opening the fridge and grabbing one for myself.

Rose looked up at me with a guilty expression. "No thanks." She squeaked.

Why the hell would Rose be guilty about not having a drink? Whatever, I shook my head and left my beer on the coffee table.

**P.O.V: Rose**

Scorpious knew. He didn't know the details, but he knew something was up. He kept looking at me with these weird expressions. I kept telling myself to just tell him, just tell him that our baby was growing in my belly, but it just didn't seem like the right time. I watched him walk to the bathroom and pulled a blanket over my body, settling into the the groves of the couch.

"Rose" I looked up, Scorpious was standing in the hallway, confusion all over his face.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked holding up my pregnancy test.

"Shit" I muttered and started to cry. Why was I crying? I wasn't supposed to be crying! I guess my pregnancy hormones were kicking in already.

Scorpious rushed over and his arms went around me. I sobbed into his chest, wetting his shirt.

"Shhh" he tried to calm me down

"Rose why are you crying, it'll be okay"

I looked up at him.

"You weren't supposed to find out like this! Everything is not okay. We've only been married for one, I'm supposed to be going to St, I'm not ready, We're not" I blubbered.

I looked up in his eyes. I saw a tear, damn he was just as soft as dad, and then he crushed his lips to mine.

***Please Please Please REVIEW this is my first fan fic so I wanna know what you guys think!***


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so here is my second chapter. I didn't get any reviews on the first one...and I would REALLY appreciate some on this chapter. And ideas, comments, suggestions...TELL ME!

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of the characters

Chapter 2:

**P.O.V: Scorpious**

After the initial shock, everything went smoothly. Rose and I sat up all night talking babies. We talked all about clothes, food, everything. We decided we should probably set up a healer's appointment cause you can never be _sure_ you're pregnant until then. Rose was really nervous about telling her family. She figured her Mom would be happy but also disappointed because she hadn't even started her work at yet. It wasn't as if Rose would have to quit, she could work until about a month before she was due, if she felt up to it. But she would also have to take time off afterward. Honestly, I was a little scared of the rest of her family's reactions, well, the men's. Weasley men can be _very _protective of their family members, married or not. The reaction that scared me the most, weirdly enough was not Ron's, but Al's. I knew Al had gotten used to the fact that his bestfriend and cousin-bestfriend were in a relationship, even married, but he was sure Al would not have imagined there would be a baby any time soon. I wasn't worried at how my parents would react. They adored Rose. Especially mom. The two of them could go on for ages about new recipes, family news and all sorts of other stuff.

This baby would be a half-blood, but my father didn't care about that pure-blood family crap anymore. Ron and him had actually gotten fairly close throughout the years. My parents would have dinner with Ron and Hermione, and sometimes even come to the big Sunday Weasley dinner at the burrow. Whenever my dad and Ron got together, they always drank WAY too much, and could be rather embarrassing at times.

Rose and I decided we would wait until our healer's appointment, and the fourth/"safe" month, to tell people. We had no idea how long that would be though, since we didn't know when we had conceived. Honestly, it could have been anytime. Rose and I are _really_ in love.

The next day, we were getting ready to go to the Weasley Sunday dinner and Rose was standing in front of the mirror obsessing over her belly.

"What if they know? Nana has a REALLY good instinct for this kind of thing. She knew Aunt Ginny was pregnant, BEFORE Aunt Ginny KNEW she was pregnant!"

"Rose they're not going..."

"Ohmygod! They're gonna know! I'm already showing!"

"Rose, you're not sh..."

"They'll see for sure. I know it, Oh crap! Shit!Oh no! I don't want anyone to"

"Rose, shut up!" I said loudly

She turned to me.

"No one is going to know that you're pregnant. You are not showing at all."

"But..."

"No"

"Scor"

"No"

"They're"

I strode over to her and met her lips. That shut her up. "Nobody will know" I mumbled against her lips.

She just kissed me back.

**P.O.V: Rose**

****Scorpious and I flooed to the burrow and were passed throughout the guests saying hellos and how are yous. I was catching up with Lily, talking about her wedding which would be in a little under 4 months. She was ecstatic. Aunt Ginny, Dominique, and I had gone with her to pick out her dress. It was lovely. She was going to be wearing a big tulle ball-gownish dress with an asymetric bodice. She had decided that Dominique, Roxanne, and I would be her bridesmaids and be wearing Badgley Mischka bridesmaid dresses in pale yellow with a ivory lace overlay. Thinking about the dress made me wonder if I would even be able to be a bridesmaid anymore. If not, Lily had to go get another dress sized for some one else. I would have to let her know sooner than the rest of the family. Lily would probably be forced to ask Molly to be a bridesmaid. Lily and Molly weren't the closest of cousins, and being asked second-hand would probably make Molly pretty annoyed. I had to tell Lily...tonight. Besides, telling Lily because of the whole bridesmaid thing, wasn;t the only reason I wanted to tell her about my condition, I felt like I just needed to tell someone. Being pregnant was NOT an easy secret to keep. Just when I was about to drag Lily up to dad's old room to tell her, my parents flooed in.

"Rose!" my mom flung her arms around me. "I feel like I haven't seen you or Scorpious for so long!"

"Umm Mom, it's only been a week." I answered " But it's great to see you to" I didn't get much time to talk to my mom cause she was whisked away by Aunt Ginny to help Nana in the kitchen.

"Hey dad" I said walking up to him and giving him a big hug.

"Rose! It's so great to see you! It seems like it's been forever" I rolled my eyes. My parents were so alike.

"So hows life treating you two?" Dad asked as Scorpious came to stand by me.

Scorpious and I looked at each other, I could tell we both wanted to say something about my pregnancy but not yet, it wasn't time.

"Good"

"Good" We both said overlapping each other. My dad gave us a weird sort of look,

"Well thats good, I'll talk to you later, I still haven't gotten the chance to talk to Hugo about this new girlfriend of his. I better knock some sense into him _before_ he's to drunk to register any of my advice.

Scorpious chuckled as my dad walked away.

I looked at him

"I want to tell someone"

"I know, I know, so do I. But we haven't even been to a healer! We aren't even 100% sure you are pregnant" Scorpious whispered the last part in my ear.

"I am. I know I am" I told him. "But I agree, I know it's to soon, but it's so hard not to!" I groaned. He kissed me.

"Go fraternize and get your mind off it. Talk to Lily about her wedding or something, I don't know." Scorpious shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, I guess." I walked off, giving him a look as I left.

I tried. I really did. But I couldn't help it.

"Lily"

"Mmhm"

"I need to tell you something. Now."

"Ok."

"Not here!"

"You want to go in the...kitchen...?"

"No, stupid! i mean somewhere private. "

"Ooooo yay!" Come on"

She practically pulled me up the stairs, into her mom's, Aunt Ginny's, old room.

"What?"

"I can't be your bridesmaid."

"What!" She yelled, glaring at me. "Rose, you can't just tell someone that 4 months before the wedding. Now I'll have to ask ughhh Molly or someone. Rose this is just un..."

I cut her off "Unless...you want a pregnant bridesmaid"

Her frown slowly turned into a humongous smile as she registered what I had just told her.

"Ahhhhhhhhh Ahhhhahahahah yay! yaya! yayaayayayayya!" She grabbed my hands, squealing and jumping around. "Rose, you're going to be a mommy! And OF COURSE I still want you as my bridesmaid. Pregnant Rose is way better than Molly anyday. So, how far along are you?"

"Umm I actually just found out yesterday, so I haven't even confirmed with a healer, but I just know. I can feel it. Scorpious and I agreed not to tell anyone until I'm four months along. But, I just couldn't help myself"

"Well of course not!" Lily rolled her eyes at me. "Fuck those stupid wait four months rules...no one should listen to them. It's WAY to hard to keep a secret for that long!"

I thought about what she had just said. I grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at me directly in the eyes. "Lily, you **can not** under **any** circumstance tell anyone! Anyone! I'm being totally serious right now! I said to her.

"Okay, okay come yourself. geez. I wont tell anyone. Now we better get back down stairs before anyone wonders where we are"

As we walked back down the stairs she whispered to me. "Congratulations tho Rose, I'm really happy for you." I smiled at her, she might be a little crazy at times, but she was a really great friend and cousin.

Next chapter: The rest of the Weasley dinner. If you review I'll post the #rd chapter sooner! O by the way...are my chapters way to short? Tell me! And I'm begging you REVIEW!

For anyone who didn't know:

Bill and Fleur: Victoire, Dominique, Louis

Percy and Audrey: Molly, Lucy

George and Angelina:Fred, Roxanne

Ron and Hermione:Rose, Hugo

Harry and Ginny:(Teddy),James, Albus(Al), Lily


	3. Chapter 3

Originally I was going to include this in my previous chapter but I got bored so I wrote them separately. Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter. Obviously.

Chapter 3:

**P.O.V:Scorpious**

After I talked to Rose, it took 30 minutes for the dinner to be ready. I always admired Rose's Nana, Molly, she took such great care of all her family. Children, grandchildren, even the few great grandchildren that she had. She was able to make dinner every Sunday for everyone, and most days she had at least one of the Weasley families everyday. In fact, Rose and I usually joined Ron and Hermione whenever they came to the burrow.

This particular meal was made by Hermione, Ginny, and Molly. It smelled absolutely delicious. They made mashed potatoes, fried green beans, and roast chicken. Since there were so many people, George, Bill, and Harry had set up two different tables. One for the adults and one for the kids. As we sat down to eat, there were so many different conversations going on at once. Arthur was talking to Ron and Hermione, Lily was talking to Rose and Roxanne, Molly was talking her granddaughters Molly and Lucy and I was in a conversation with Al and Teddy.

Once we finished with the meal, we all thanked the women for making a delicious meal and thats when the announcements started.

"I'd like to make an announcement!" Lily shouted

"I know you have all heard this from me before but I just want to remind you, I expect respectful behavior from EVERYONE on my wedding day. James, Freddy, Hugo, Louis, Al, Scorpious, please don't get to drunk!" Al and I chuckled but James and Freddy groaned. Everyone knew they loved to party. At every single party event I've gone to with the other boys they've gotten totally hammered and their wives or girlfriends always end up having to practically drag them home.

**P.O.V: Rose**

I loved my family. After Lily made her announcement everyone started sharing stupid stories of when they had gotten totally drunk and passed out, or stories of dragging boyfriends sometimes girlfriends back after crazy nights.

"What about you Rose, got any news?"James yelled from across the table.

My head snapped up.

"You gonna share it with the family?" he said

"What are you ta-talking about?" I stammered

"Our little Rose is pregnant! Everyone!"

Fuck. How the fuck. I glared at Lily

"Lily! I told you not to tell anyone!"

"I didn't! I swear!"

"Wait? You told Lily!" Scorpious spoke over us. "I thought we made an agreement?! We weren't gonna tell anyone till later"

"I don't know how this happened!" I yelled tears streaming down my cheeks.

Everyone was staring at me.

"Wait what, you're pregnant!" My mom yelled

"ohhh ohhh ohhh" Nana screamed

I looked at James "How did you find out?" I yelled

"Ummmm, Freddy and I were using extendable ears"

"Uhhhh! I hate you. Keep your fucking ears out of my business" I yelled

At that point, my mom got out of her chair, tears streaming down her face, "Oh Rose, why didn't you tell me?"

I jumped out of my seat and ran out of the house crying to where I could apparate away. I heard Scorpious get up after me."Rose wait" but I was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 4

P.O.V:Scorpious

It had been a week after the Weasley family had found out about Rose's pregnancy. The day after they had found out, Rose had gone to her first day at and scheduled a healers appointment, which went really well. The healer had confirmed what we were already sure of, that Rose was pregnant, and she told us that Rose was 4 weeks. Since the whole Weasley family already knew, Rose and I decided we would miss the Weasley Sunday dinner and tell my parents instead. Rose was dressed in a white tank dress over tights. She had curled her hair so that it fell in perfect ringlets down her back. I looked nice-normal. I wore basic black pants with a light blue polo shirt. Although we would be apparating to Malfoy Manor, we both put on our winter coats, it was a bit of a walk from the gate to the actual house.

As we waited for someone to open the door, Rose leaned into me, shivering.

"Brrrr, it's freezing out here" She said

I chuckled.

"I can't imagine why" I answered sarcastically. "You could have worn something else you know. Your dress is made of super thin fabric" I put my arm around her, trying to warm her

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Whatever, whatever"

The door was opened.

"Rose, Scorpious! It's so great to see you! Oh Rose you look so beautiful! You get prettier every time I see you!" My mum gushed. Of course Rose was the first one captured into her embrace, not me.

My dad was standing behind my mum and I stepped around her and Rose to him.

He pulled me into an embrace.

We talked a bit about life. He asked how my work at Gringotts was going, and I asked him about the recent vacation he and mum had taken to Rome. I heard little snipets of conversation behind me. I honestly think my mother might love Rose more than she loves me. They kept complimenting each other and when Rose asked _her_ about the vacation, it didn't look like the conversation would be ending any time soon.

"Astoria, are you gonna let me greet my daughter in-law or are you gonna keep her all to yourself?" My dad asked and Rose laughed. My mom rolled her eyes, letting him come give her a hug. She came over to me and gave me one as well.

"Scorpious, honey, I hope you're treating Rose well." She said pulling away from the hug and looking me up and down.

"Yes, of course mum, we've been really happy" I said rolling my eyes and pulling her into another hug.

Just then, one of our house elves, who now worked for pay and under their own circumstances announced that dinner was ready.

We ate. Having chats about work, family esc. When we had all finished, we went into the living room where we could all be more comfortable. There was a warm fire in the fireplace and, my dad and mum sat across from me on a small love seat. Rose was cuddled up to me, my arm around her waist.

"Rose, Scorpious wine?" My dad asked elevating a wine bottle and cups with his wand.

I looked at Rose, she was looking at me. She gave me a little nod.

"Actually before that, Rose and I have something we'd like to tell you." I said. "We found out a week ago" I felt Rose squeeze my hand and when I looked at her she was smiling.

"I'm pregnant!" She announced, leaning into me.

It took a while to register into my mum's brain. She leapt of the couch squealing,

"Ahhhhh!Ahhhhhh!"her little hands were up in the air and she look like a little kid that had just been told to stay overnight in a candy shop. She ran over to hug Rose.

"Congratulations! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you"

My dad also got up, smiling.

"Well I guess it's time to make a toast!" he said raising a glass. "To making new bets revolving around my new grandchild with ol'Ron Weasley" Rose laughed and I just shook my head. My mum walked over to my dad and grabbed the glass of wine from his hand.

"I would like to make a _real_ toast." She said giving my dad a reproachful glance. "I hope you both will be so happy. I know that I, myself am very excited to have this new addition to our family"

The rest of the night was spent laughing and telling stories. My mom loved embarrassing me by telling Rose all the things I did as a kid. At the end of the night, she brought Rose up to the storage room that contained all of my old baby stuff and told Rose to take anything she wanted. She came down stairs a few minutes later looking flustered and asked for my help. We decided to just take a few things for now. We decided to take my crib because it was made of a beautiful dark wood. We also took the mobile my dad had enchanted for me. It had quidditch balls and brooms and my dad had enchanted it so it revolving around. We put them thru the vanishing cabinet that we shared so we would be able to get them at home. After that we said our good byes, my mum gushed over Rose some more, and we were finally able to apparate home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter

P.O.V:Rose

I was really happy that the news had gone down so well with the Malfoys. I felt a bit bad because I still hadn't talked to my parents or any of my family except Lily. On Wednesday, she had popped into right when I got off of work. We decided to go get some dinner. She told me how everything had gone down after I had ran out of the Burrow crying. Apparently Ginny had dragged James outside and started lecturing him on how he shouldn't get into other people's business. Afterward, she had marched back inside, and started lecturing Uncle George about not selling his products to his nephews. Soon after that, both my parents and brother had apparated away, confused and surprised by the recent news. After that, everyone had left. Lily said Nana had been really surprised, and after visiting her yesterday, it was the only thing she would talk about with her.

My parents had left Scorpious and I alone, they realized that we needed time to think, and would talk to them when we were ready. I had decided that that day was today. I had owled my mum yesterday telling her to meet me at a muggle café in London.

When I got there I ordered a cup of chamomile tea and read a book as I waited for mum at a small table in the corner.

"Rose?" I looked up to see my mum standing before me.

"Hey mum" I closed my book and got up to give her a hug, after she sat down across from me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you first Mum. I knew you were gonna tell dad, and I wasn't supposed to tell anyone before the first trimester" I explained.

"Shh, honey, it's ok, I completely understand." She held my hand from across the table. "I really do. I did the same exact thing, except maybe I have a bit _more _guilt. I told your aunt Ginny before I told your _father_. We also told uncle Harry and most of your other aunts and uncles before we told Nana and Grandpa. Your Dad was so scared to tell them, I don't know why, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry had already had James and had already announced Al was on the way"

I smiled. I loved hearing stories about when my parents were younger, even if I only heard snippets.

My mum and I talked for a bit longer about what pregnancy symptoms I might have, and as my mum had read books on everything and experienced things herself, she filled me in on all the home remedies and such.

Afterwards, my mum insisted on going shopping. We decided to go to a wizard baby shop instead of a muggle one so that the stuff could be transferred directly to our house. When we got to the store it honestly really freaked me out. All the baby stuff made everything really really real. I was going to have a baby. I was going to be a mom. Scorpious and I were going to be parents!

While we walked thru the store, I didn't really know what to look for. My mum on the other hand found about five things on each aisle.

Since Scorpious and I couldn't find out the gender of our baby yet, cause I was only on my 6th week or so, and we had already decided we didn't want to anyway, we picked out all neutral stuff. I picked out 2 simple outfits. Mum bought us a navy pram and about 10 outfits. She bought hats, booties she even bought some bottles and pacifiers. She was being so generous.

After the shopping, mum walked me home and apparated away with a kiss on the cheek.

"Rose you home?" Scorpious called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Up here!" I yelled back as I sat in bed reading a book.

"What's u-Woooohhh" Scorpious was standing in the doorway, eyes wide, staring at the piles of baby stuff on the floor.

"Yeahhhh, you know how mum and I met at that café today?" I asked getting and kissing him "Well this is what happened!" I said gesturing to the stuff.

Scorpious chuckled, pulling me in for another kiss.

"So, what" kiss "are, we" kiss "going" kiss "to, do" kiss "for" kiss "dinner" kiss

"Do you wanna go out?" Scorpious whispered against my lips.

"I was thinking we could just stay here" I mumbled putting my arms around Scorpious and pulling him towards the bed.

Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! I would LOVE some feedback

If you've already reviewed thank you sooooo much! Keep doing it!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Harry Potter

So my last chapters have been REALLY short and I hate to do that, but I like to post as soon as I write and I only have so much patience :)

If I make spelling/grammar errors I'm sorry but I try to fix most of them.. Any mOm's instead of mUm's I'm also sorry about. I'm american and am used to mOm.

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! Please continue to do so! Sorry I posted the same thing twice on chapter 5-Im stupidddd

I didn't mention this in my earlier chapters but James is married to Charlotte Bell, Katie Bell's daughter.-my OC

**P.O.V: Rose**

The Sunday after I met my mum for tea, Scorpious and I decided we would go to the Weasley Dinner. We greeted everyone and everyone congratulated us on the pregnancy. James nervously came up to me and apologized. He also gave me a pair of blue hat and booties Charlotte had knitted. Once the Weasleys found out James and Charlotte had given me a present they decided they _all _needed to give me one. I tried telling them they should all wait for a few months but the next week I received all types of gifts.

I was now on my 7th week, and Scorpious and I were going to my 2nd healers appointment. I couldn't believe it, the pregnancy felt like it was going so fast. We flooed over to and were soon escorted into a room where we awaited a healer.

"Hello, Ms. Malfoy" The healer said reading off of her clipboard.

"I'm healer Brown. I'll be your healer throughout your pregnancy. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm good." I replied and Scorpious squeezed my hand.

"That's good. Let me just make sure everything is okay. Are you two ready to see the baby?"

I looked up at Scorpious, he had a look or pure excitement on his face.

I giggled. "Yeah, we're ready."

She tapped my belly with her wand and a small bubble appeared above me.

"The baby is right there." She said pointing at the bubble. Where she pointed was a shape that looked half like a baby and half like a bean. It was amazing. It might look just like a bean right now but it was a baby, my baby that I was going to be able to hold in a little more than 7 months.

I smiled up at Scorpious.

"Wow" he whispered, and kissed me on the head. I started tearing up. I had an amazing husband and we were gonna have an amazing little baby.

"Would you like a picture?" The healer asked us, chucking at our reaction. I'm sure she was used to parents like this every day.

I opened my mouth to answer but Scorpious beat me to it.

"Yes. Of course yes."

I laughed but agreed.

"Thank you, we would love one"

A few minutes later we left and decided to go out to eat. After we were done, we decided, since it was the beginning of December, we should get a christmas tree. We picked out a nice tall one and soon we were setting it up in our living room. Scorpious got our various ornaments and decorations out from the attic and we started covering the tree. I had a lot of really cool ornaments but my favorite was the one Scorpious had given me for our one-years dating anniversary. It was a ceramic rose with different shades of pink and red petals.

"Hey hun, you want me to put this one up?" Scorpious called to me. I walked over from the kitchen with two cups of eggnog in my hands.

"Which one? I thought we put all of them up already" I asked confused.

"This one." Scorpious handed me a gift bag.

I opened it and found a small ornament. It had a picture of the scan we had gotten just a few hour ago, on the top it said in cursive due in July.

"Ohmygod Scorpious! This is so cute. I love you so much." I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips to his. I took the ornament and put it on the tree. As I did, Scorpious kissed my neck. I turned around to face him and soon we were doing some serious snogging. He picked me up under my butt and I wrapped my legs around him. My hands were tangled in his hair as he walked us to the bedroom.

**P.O.V:Scorpious**

I woke up at 5 a.m to the sound of Rose throwing up in the bathroom. Shit! I ran to the bathroom and held Rose's hair for her.

"You okay?" I asked rubbing her back. She nodded but was overcome with another wave of throw up. Rose was now 10 weeks pregnant. I admit things were not going well for her. A lot of her pregnancy symptoms were starting to kick in. She was throwing up constantly, always tired, and always having to pee. She was supposed to have been working at , but a week ago she had had to stop. Normally she wouldn't have has to stop until she was about 8 month but she was having an unusually hard time. Obviously I still had to got to work, I felt bad leaving her, so Hermione and Lily usually stopped by to hang out with her. Ron, Ginny and some others, including my mother did as well.

"How you feeling?" I asked helping her up and wetting a washcloth

"Uhhh," She groaned "I've been throwing up for the past half-hour, how do you think I feel?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" I asked wiping off Rose's forehead.

"Well, I wanted to let you sleep. You have work today."

"You can_ always_ wake me up Rose, I want to be there for you." I leaned down to kiss her but she stopped me.

"Ummm Scorpious! Let me brush my teeth before we do any of that."

"Sounds good. I'll meet you in bed"

**P.O.V:Rose **

"Hey Scorp!" I called with a mouthful of toothpaste. "Can you make me something to eat?"

"Sure love."

I hopped in the shower, I felt disgusting. When I was done, I walked over to the kitchen but when I reached there I was instantly greeted with the aroma of eggs and bacon. Normally, I loved eggs and bacon, but today it had me running back to the toilet with a new wave of nausea.

I heard Scorpious come running after me, he crouched next to me and held my hair back.

"I guess the bacon wasn't the best idea."

**P.O.V: Still Rose**

I was sitting on the couch reading magazines when someone knocked at the door. After my horrible morning, Scorpious wouldn't let me eat anything but crackers before he was sure I was feeling better. Scorpious had to leave to work around 7, and it was now 10 so I had been lounging about alone for quite a while. I walked over to the door dragging my feet, life had been so boring the past couple weeks. All I ever did was sleep, eat, pee, watch TV, and read. Sometimes I went out to get groceries, and other chores, but not to often.

"Rose, honey. How are you feeling?" I opened the door for my mum.

"Hey mum. I'm doing ok. I was up at 5 vomiting...and I'm exhausted, but besides that I'm fine." I hugged her.

"Are you hungry? I remember when I was pregnant with you I had bad morning sickness but I was absolutely starved when I was done. But of course your father wouldn't let me eat because he was afraid I would start throwing up again."

I laughed. " He sounds just like Scorpious." I told her about everything that happened this morning while she made me a cup of tea. We sat down on the couch and shared news. Mostly she told me about how things were with the family. Apparently Hugo was getting serious with this girl, Emily. Mum said she was charming. She was muggle born, and Hugo had been seeing her for around 5 months. Mum was happy because Emily kept Hugo "in line". I had missed the most recent Weasley Dinners, not being able to take all the food and all the people, but mum said Hugo had brought her for the past weeks and the whole family already adored her. Mum also told me that she had had dinner with Draco and Astoria. Both mum and and Astoria were so thrilled that I was pregnant, and though they wouldn't plainly show it, so were dad and Draco.

Mum and I chatted for a bit longer, but soon she had to leave to work, she was still very much involved at the ministry.

I decided it was time for a really long nap.

"Rose! Are you there?" loud screaming woke me up. Someone was pounding on the door.

"Rose Weasley! Open the door now!" I lazily got out of bed and walked to the door.

"What?!" I yelled pulling open the door to find Lily at my doorstep. "I only get so many hours of sleep. I'm tired, and I feel so sick. . ?" Lily looked a little shocked, I guess she wasn't used to seeing me like this.

"Sorry Rose, it's just we have to get your dress resized. Remember?"

I groaned. "Give me a sec." I walked back into my room and pulled on the first thing I found. I heated up some of the leftover tea my mom had left and put it in a travel mug.

"Okay Lils lets go."

Since we had gotten the dresses at a muggle shop we took a cab there instead of apparating. For the whole ride Lily sat there chatting to me about Nate, her fiance, and I... pretended to listen. I thought Lily was a little young to be getting married, judging that Al wasn't even married yet, but I couldn't talk. Lily was soon to be turning 20, the exact age I had been when I married Scorpious. I _did_ feel like Lily was rushing things a bit, she may be 2 years out of Hogwarts but she had barely known this guy for a year, when he proposed. When Scorpious had proposed to me we had been in a relashionship since Hogwarts. We had been off and on in our 6th and beginning of our 7th year. However, once we really started being serious we were inseparable.

We finally got to the bridal store and Lil practically pulled me put the cab and into the store.

"Hello, we have an appointment!" The excitedly bobbed up and down in front of the receptionist.

"Umm, yes" She gave us a weird look and pointed to some chairs. "You can have a seat right over there."

Lily bounded over and grabbed some florist magazines. I slowly joined her, sipping at my tea. We sat there for about 20 minutes until someone came to get us. Lily had me try on the bridesmaid dress with a little stick on baby bump to see how big they'd have to make the dress. I didn't talk, didn't move, I was practically asleep on my feet. Finally Lily told me I could change back into my clothes and we got in another cab home.

Lily apparated away telling me it was almost time for dinner and Nate would be home soon. **Thank God **she was gone. I love her to death but she drives me insane, especially today. I was still exhausted even though I had taken a super long nap earlier. I climbed back into bed, hoping not to be woken for quite some time.

I was woken up by a kiss on the forehead. "Hey, how was your day?" Scorpious whispered as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Fine" I mumbled kissing him back. "Oh shit. I didn't make dinner baby. I've been so tired today." I yawned, proving my point.

"No problem, we can order something in or whatever." I looked at Scorpious, he looked absolutely exhausted. I don't blame him. He had gotten up to help me at 5 and was now coming home at 8. Unlike him, I had gotten at least 7 extra hours of sleep across the course of the day.

We ordered some chinese food and ate on the couch, talking a bit about what we did.

It was 10 now and I was lying on the sofa against Scorpious, who had fallen asleep about an hour ago. We were watching some reality TV show. Scorpious hated these kind of shows, but now a days he let me be in charge, maybe he didn't want to "get in the way of the hormones". Scorpious and I had had a tough day. Although I never complained to Lily, my stomach had hurt like hell today. Usually I was used to throwing up quite a few times a day, but this was weird. After this morning I hadn't thrown up at all. At 9 I had taken some medicine, but there was a constant pain. I tried shifting around trying to make the pain go away, and it had subsided a while ago. I got up and ate some leftover chinese food and watched a few more shows. I must have fallen asleep , but when I woke up there was a wetness between my legs. What the hell, there was blood soaked through my pants. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my stomach. I bent over in pain.

"Scorpious, Scorpious!" I yelled hitting him awake.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Scorpious asked groggily.

I crumbled to the floor, tears streaming down my face, blood streaming down my legs.

"Scorpious, help me!"

"Rose! Ohmygod Rose!" He jumped up. "What do I do? What do I do" Scorpious mumbled to himself.

"Scorpious!" I screamed sobbing. He bent down and picked me up off the ground. He ran to the fireplace and flooed me to …

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be happy.

Hey guys, don't hate me! Thank you for reviewing, I'd love if more people did…  
My computer is kinda annoying me, sometimes I write things and they don't show up when I post them...So ignore any mistakes

**Chapter 7**

"Scorpious!" I screamed sobbing. He bent down and picked me up off the ground. He ran to the fireplace and flooed me away…

**P.O.V: Hermione**

I was awakened by a bright light. Ron mumbled something beside me and I squinted to shield my eyes. Scorpious's voice suddenly filled the room. He sounded urgent.

"There's something wrong with Rose! I need your help, we're going to , please hurry." His voice broke and his patronus disappeared.

Both Ron and I practically jumped out of bed. We pulled on our coats and apparated away to still in our pajamas...When we got there we ran up the front desk. A secretary soon directed us to a room and we ran off again. Just as we reached the door a nurse ran in. We tried to run in after her but the healer stopped us.

"I'm sorry! You can't go in here, we have an emergency."  
"Excuse me, that is my daughter in there, we have to get in there and help her." I practically yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, I can't allow it, I'm so sorry." She said pushing the door open. Dejected Ron and I sat down in chairs outside the room and waited. We waited for an hour. No update, no nothing. Two hours, three hours...

**P.O.V: Scorpious**

Rose was sobbing in the hospital bed. I sat next to her, her hand was clenched around mine, there were tears streaming down my face.

Healer Brown sat across from us. "I'm sorry. I'll leave you two alone. I'll be in to check on you in a few minutes."

I waited for her to say something. Silence.  
"Rose?" I started.  
"I'm sorry Scorpious! I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She sobbed burying her head in her hands.  
I got up and climbed onto the bed next to her, wrapping my arms around her. "Shhhh it's not your fault, theres nothing you could have done." I couldn't help the tears and neither could Rose. I could feel her body shaking with sobs against my chest.

**P.O.V: Hermione**

It had been 5 hours since Scorpious had called us . I had seen one healer enter a couple of times, I had fallen asleep on Ron's shoulder, even though nobody had told me I could go in, I wanted to see my daughter. I peeked into the room and saw Scorpious and Rose asleep on the hospital bed. From here I could see their faces were tear-streaked. I didn't want to wake them, so I decided to find the healer and find out what had happened.

I woke up Ron and we looked until we found Healer Brown.

"Excuse me?" I started.

"Hello," She turned around, her face falling when she saw who we were. "Rose's parents?"

We nodded

"Your daughter is doing fine, however, she had a miscarriage," tears started rolling down my cheeks. "and lost the baby. I'm so sorry."

I looked at Ron,there were tears in his eyes. He lead me back to the chairs and we cried holding each other.

"Oh Rose." I whispered.

**P.O.V: Rose **

I could feel Scorpious breathing, still asleep, as I lay on his chest. I felt empty, my baby was gone. I wanted my baby. The tears started up again and I buried my face into Scopious's chest.

**P.O.V: Scorpious**

When I woke up Rose was still asleep. I got out of the bed as peacefully as I could. I stroked Rose's hair and cheek. I tried to wipe away the tear marks. I figured Rose's parents were here, and were nervously waiting for some news. I poked my head outside and saw all of them. Hermione, Ron and apparently they had called Mum and Dad. I walked over to the group and my mum rushed forward to hug me.

"Scorpious, honey, we know everything. Oh my baby, I'm so sorry." She held me as I started crying once more.  
Rose's mum and dad went in to check on Rose but came out minutes later. They said she was awake but she wouldn't talk to them. Hearing that Rose was awake, I told them they should all just go home and update the rest of the family.

When I opened the door, Rose was lying in bed wrapping her hands around the sheets. Her eyes flickered to me as I opened the door but went back to staring at her hands. I walked to the chair beside her bed and sat down.

"Hey" I whispered. She didn't answer, she just turned her body, so that her face was facing the wall opposite me.

"Rose? Are you okay?" She didn't answer. I got on the bed next to her again and wrapped my arm around her waist. We didn't talk, we just lay there. Rose had fallen asleep again by the time Healer Brown came in again. She did a few spells over Rose to check on her."

"Scorpious, I've been meaning to talk to you." She sat down across from me.  
"I know this is going to be hard for you as well, but usually getting used to the idea of the miscarriage is harder for the woman. The emotional trauma is different for everyone, I don't know what Rose's reaction will be. I'm just warning you, things might not be the same for a while. Again, I'm so sorry for your loss."

Rose was discharged the next day. When she got out of bed for the first time, she was almost to weak to stand. She got out of bed and almost collapsed. I was signing some papers when it all happened, but luckily there were nurses around. One of them sat her her back down on the bed, the other one came and got me. The nurses and I helped her change into some clothes and I helped her into a muggle wheelchair and we decided the best thing to do would be to take a taxi back home. I hated seeing her so weak.

The whole way home Rose didn't say anything. When we got home I opened the door and then carried Rose inside to our bed. I tucked her in and went to grab something to eat for both of us. At the doorway I stopped, seeing Rose's body shaking with sobs. I dropped the crackers and climbed into bed with her.

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**You guys could not imagine how stupid I felt when someone pointed out to me that I was spelling Scorpius wrong! Ahhh! I probably should have looked into that before I started writing**

**I've had trouble with fan fiction lately: Whenever I try to write the place here wizards go when they're sick it disappears from my story. Has that happened to anyone else? So, whenever i want to say that, I will say St.M ok? I'm going to be honest...not my favorite chapter. Tell me what you think! **

**Merry Christmas to everyone! I hope you are all enjoying the holidays. I hope you all have been liking the story. Well,It's christmas here, christmas in the story and here's my present for you. :)**

**P.O.V: Scorpius**

I woke up the morning after we had gotten home at 5 am. Rose was still sleeping. Christmas was coming up and it was a good thing I was off work, I could never leave Rose alone after the recent events. I got up realizing I was starved. I decided to make a nice breakfast, I was sure Rose would be just as hungry when she woke up. I went downstairs to the kitchen and started making waffles and coffee.

As I stirred the batter, the realization of what had actually happened set into my mind. Rose had had a miscarriage. Our baby was gone. We weren't going to be parents.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks. 'Scorpius be a man. It's okay. You can always try again.' I thought to myself, but it didn't help. I needed to talk to someone. Not Rose, not my, or Rose's parents. I needed my best mate right now.

**P.O.V: Al** (as in Albus Potter. Obviously.)

Bang. The door to my bedroom flew open.

"Ahhheoijjbk, who's there." I grumbled still half asleep. I squinted into the light and saw Scorpius standing there. He had a spatula in his hand, and tears streaming down his cheeks. ]

Rose had always been my closest cousin, and we had hung out all the time. When we had gone to Hogwarts though, and I had become friends with Scorpius, we became inseparable. Rose was great, but Scorpius was Scorpius, and he was a boy.

At first, Rose had been really jealous and had _hated_ Scorpius. After time, she learned to put up with him and soon the _three_ of us were inseparable. At about the same time they started falling for each other and soon were snogging everywhere they could find. After a while they learned to control they're urges when I was around and practically everything went back tot when we were all three close. Then they got engaged, married and I was left to myself. We still hung out, just not as much as before.

Aunt Hermione had told mum about the miscarriage , and mum had told me before Scorp could tell me himself. I felt horrible for them but just couldn't bring myself to go visit them. What would I say? I'm sorry for your loss? No, that hadn't sounded like the right thing for me.

As I looked at him standing in the doorway, I knew I should have visited anyway. I wouldn't have had to say anything. I was his person, me being there would have been enough.

I got out of bed and did the only thing I needed to do. I hugged him. His body was shaking so I lead him to the bed. We sat down, in silence. After a while, Scorp lifted his head out of his hands.

"i just can't believe it's over." I nodded. "I just can't believe." his voice shook. He told me everything that happened. All I did was listen, that's all that he needed me to do.

We made some coffee and I decided it was an okay time to ask about my cousin.

"She's asleep right now, but before that," he shrugged "she didn't really talk. Not to me, not to her parents, not to the healers. I should probably get back to her. She's been through as much as I have, but I can imagine it's a lot worse for her."

I gave him one final hug. He stepped into the fireplace.

"Thanks Al." And he was gone.

**P.O.V: Scorpius**

After my visit with Al, I finished the waffles and decide I should check up on Rose. I tiptoed up stairs and found Rose awake.

"Hey, you're awake. I just finished making breakfast. I'll bring some up to you." I rushed downstairs and came up again carrying to big plates of waffles and eggs. When I got back to the room I saw tears silently running down Rose's cheeks. I rushed over.

"Hey, hey." I tried to soothe her. "It's ok. Everything will be ok." I wiped her tears away with my hand and stroked her face. She didn't talk but her tears stopped. I helped prop the pillows up behind her. She was still to weak to do much so I even lifted her up so she was in a sitting position. I set up a small table over her lap with her food on it and climbed into bed making a similar one for me. I ate. All of my food. When I looked over at Rose, she hadn't even lifted her fork. Let alone eaten anything.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it? Do you want me to make something else?"

"No" She mumbled. "I'm not hungry."

"Oh ok." I got up and brought our plates back down. Throughout the rest of the day Rose barely talked, she didn't eat anything, and all she would drink was a few sips of water. She just stayed in bed, staring up at the ceiling or at the wall. To say I was worried would be a huge understatement.

We went to bed early that night. I put my arm Rose, pulling her close to me, against my chest. We fell asleep like that.

**P.O.V: Hermione**

It had been a week since Rose's miscarriage. Neither her nor Scorpius had contacted us, and I was worried about both of them. Ron and I had spent the days almost constantly together. I had cried quite a few times and I think Ron was a bit scared to leave me alone. We talked long into the nights about how the couple must be doing and how we should go visit them but we shot down our own ideas every time. The couple needed space. This morning, Ron had gone out for emergency auror business and I was making some french toast when there was a knock on the door.

Who would be here at this time of morning? It was only 8 o'clock!

"Hello?" I pulled the door open.

"Hello, Hermione" Scorpius started. He looked horrid, not as if he hadn't showered or anything. He had just lost the "shine" in his eyes.

"Scorpius, come in come in." I ushered him to the couch, sitting across from him.

"Hermione, I'm really worried about Rose. Ever since the miscarriage she hasn't eaten anything but crackers and she got really sick and is throwing up, and she has a high fever, and she has bad chills no matter how many blankets I wrap her in, and she's almost to weak to move and she won't even talk to me. And I can't even go to sleep because I'm scared something will happen to her if I do. "

"Oh my god Scorpius, who's with her now?"

"Al, she just fell asleep so I sent him a patronus and then came straight here."

"Oh honey. I'm going to go stay with her. You know Rose's or Hugo's old room? You get some sleep. I'll go take care of her." I scribbled a quick note to Ron and disapparated away.

When I got to Scorpius and Rose's room I found Al sitting next to Rose's bed.

"Hey Al." His head jerked up when I spoke.

"Hey Aunt Hermione. Is she going to be all right?" I could tell Al was really worried.

"I don't know Al, I really don't know. Would you mind doing me a favor."

"Yeah yeah anything."

"I'm going to make Rose some special potions and soups. Do me a favor and pick them up for me." I scribbled some herbs and vegetables down on a piece of paper and handed it to Al.

"Oh my baby" I murmured stroking her her head. Poor Scorpius, he had gone through the same thing as Rose, even though for her it was more severe, yet he had to act strong. Rose was falling apart and he was doing everything he could to hold her together. It just wasn't enough.

"Mum?" Rose whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Oh Rose! Why Rose, why are you doing this? You have to eat, you're scaring me and Scorpius, he is trying so hard, but he's so scared for you." She started crying.

And thats all she did. I stroked her hair and she cried and then she stopped. When Al came back he told her to get better but she didn't reply. As I made potions to get her fever down I chatted to her, but she never said anything back, she just listened. When the potion was ready she drank but threw it up less than five minutes later.

I tried making her soup, but she wouldn't eat it and soon she fell asleep, she needed her rest so I couldn't try to force her to take anything else. Ron got my note and flooed over at around 8 pm. When he saw how weak she looked he started to get emotional so I sent him home. I made sure he remembered to take good care of Scorpius, and told him I would sleep here tonight.

I woke up at 3 in the morning by the sound of Rose throwing up. Rose had barely eaten anything so all she was throwing up was water. I gave her some potions I had made earlier but she threw up all of them. I checked Rose's temperature. She was higher than she had been and she was now shivering but sweating loads at the same time. This was out of my hands. Rose needed professional healer help. I sent a patronus to Ron and in a matter of minutes he arrived. He lifted Rose up and disapparated to St.M's.

Before I disapparated I sent a patronus to the Malfoy's explaining to them what had happened and telling them they should have Scorpius stay with them until he felt strong enough to come to St.M. I figured he would rather be at his old home then staying in our house which would constantly remind him of Rose.

When I got to St.M's Ron had gotten Rose into a room and there were healers working on her right now. There was nothing I could do so I sat down next to Ron and waited.

"Mr. and ?"

I looked up. There was Rose's pregnancy healer, Healer Brown.

"I just saw that Rose was checked in, if you don't mind my asking, why is she here?"

I explained everything to her and she looked really worried. "oh my, I've never seen a miscarriage reaction like this. I'll do some research and see if I can help with anything."

Scorpius showed up a few hours later looking worried. A healer came out a few minutes later and told us everything

"After her miscarriage, Rose was so depressed that she brought on this sickness by not eating and barely drinking. , I'm sure your potions would have helped Rose, but her body's rejecting anything it gets, because just in these short days it's gotten accustomed to not eating anything. We talked to Rose, but just as I hear she's been with you, she's not being very responsive. Now I understand you are her husband?" He said pointing at Scorpius.

He nodded.

"Are you prepared to do everything to get Rose better? Cause if not, I would strongly recommend having her stay with he parents until she's healt-"

"No, I'm ready. I'll do anything for her." Scorpius interrupted.

"Ok then. We're going to have to in a manner of speaking 'teach Rose to eat again'. We'll start with crackers and plain things that won't make her stomach react. Then, we'll move on until we get her back to normal.

We are injecting a potion into her which will give her the nutrients she's been missing. However, I won't be able to give her this while she's at home. It's up to you to find a way to get Rose to eat."

**P.O.V: Scorpius**

Our christmas was uneventful. It was just a week after Rose was discharged from St.M's. So I spent christmas in bed with Rose. I gave her the christmas present from me in the morning. It was a emerald necklace I had bought her in November. She was talking a little bit now and she told me to put it on her, after I had she started crying, telling me she hadn't had time to get me anything. I hugged her and said the only thing I wanted for christmas was for her to get better. She ate some soup to make me happy. It was a step up from the crackers.

We had already told the Weasleys and my parents that we wouldn't be coming over, they didn't think we would be able to anyways.

I went downstairs to make some dinner. I was stirring some pasta sauce when i heard a big clatter.

Running up the stairs I found Rose on the floor next to her bed. She had knocked over her nightstand. I ran to where she was lying.

"Hey, what happened?"

"I'm sorry." her lip quivered. "I was going to walk downstairs for you for christmas as a present." she whispered.

I chuckled. That was such a Rose thing to do. Maybe she was coming back to her old self.

I picked her up and set her back down on the bed.

"You're a little weak for that still." I went down stairs to turn off the sauce, i wasn't very hungry anyway. I just slipped into bed next to Rose. Before I could fall asleep, she grabbed my hand and pulled it around her waist. I smiled in the dark.

Any change I had seen in Rose on christmas pretty much disappeared in the days following. Sure, she ate a bit more, she was finally able to stand and walk around a little bit but she went back to saying very few word. The week after Christmas I already had to go back to work. I felt horrible leaving Rose at home alone. There wasn't much I could do though. Hermione had to work, Ron had to work, Al had to work. The only thing she told me in the morning was "I'll be fine Scorpius."

I worried about her all day. When I finally got home I rushed upstairs only to find her bed empty.

"Rose!" Of course she didn't answer. I looked downstairs, everywhere I thought Rose might go. She wasn't anywhere. I decided I might as well look in every room.

I finally found her. She was lying asleep on the floor of the room we had left all the baby stuff in.

"Stupid, stupid." i mumbled to myself. "Why didn't you get rid of this stuff or at least lock the door, so that she couldn't get in." I walked over to where Rose was lying and saw she had tears streaks down her cheeks. There was a little piece of paper crumbled in her hand. I pulled it out and carried her to bed. I closed the door to the nursery and locked it so that only I would be able to get in. She might hate me for that, but I knew it would be better for her in the long run.

I sat down and saw that the paper Rose had been holding was a note. It read.

_Dear baby,_

_Mummys so sorry. Mummys so sorry she couldn't hold you. I wasn't strong enough to hold you yet. I love you more than anything in the whole world and the only thing I want right now is to hold you and comfort you while you cry. I feel so empty inside without you here. I'm sitting here in your would have been nursery thinking about all the things we would have done together. I would have taught you your first spell and daddy would have taught you how to play quidditch. Daddys sad you're gone to baby. He may not know that I notice it. But I see his emotions. I know he's sad you're gone. Just as sad as I am. I was looking forward to so much with you baby. Whether you were a girl or a boy I would have spoiled you so much. Bought you toys and anything you wanted. You would have been able to have so many cousins. Your Nana and Grandpa would have loved you so much and so would uncle Hugo. I wonder if you would have been a troublemaker like daddy and all your uncles or really studious like your great uncle Percy and Nana. Maybe you would have been both. like me. I was really looking forward to seeing whether you would have the red Weasley hair like my daddy or like mine which is brownish red or whether you would have had that famous Malfoy blonde hair. I also wanted to name you. Since Daddy's family has a tradition of naming there kids after constellations, I thought we would do the same. That is if we found a good one for you. I love you so so very much baby. I miss you everyday. I don't understand why you were taken away from me. Why do I still get to live when you don't? I love you. i love you. Daddy loves you. I miss you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to hold you. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Everyone keeps telling me to move on. But i can't move on. If I do I feel as if you will feel forgotten and I love you to much to let you go. I can tell I'm hurting Daddy and I don't want to hurt him. I love him with all my heart. But I just can't let you go._

_I will always remember you and I will always love you,_

_Your Mummy_

I could tell that Rose had been crying when she wrote the letter because her tears had fallen on the paper and messed up the ink. My tears joined hers smudging the ink even more.

I feel asleep on the couch that night. Rose's letter still in my hand.

**R&R Tell me what you guys think though! Try to stay positive. THAT DOES NOT MEAN no criticism, just be nice doing it :) The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will come! (maybe by tomorrow even...or thursday) It's all up to you**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I know this chapter is really short and I'm already working on the next one. I just felt like I had to end it like this. It makes me happy. I would really appreciate more reviews!**

P.O.V:Scorpius

The week after Rose found out I locked the door to the nursery she stopped eating. I begged her to eat anything, to talk to me, but she wouldn't even look at me. The few sentences she had started saying to me disappeared. I had to take Rose to St.M's again. When she was discharged, her mum and dad took her home with them and I went to stay with my mum and dad. We were in no way breaking up, Hermione just thought it would be the best thing for both of us. It had been a week and a half since then. My dad had talked to my boss and I was taking work off for now. I had no idea when I would be going back. I hadn't seen Rose, but Hermione had come over a few times bringing me updates. So far all I'd heard was that Rose still wasn't doing very well. She was eating a little, sleeping alot and she hadn't talked to anyone. Hermione was taking work off to take care of Rose and I felt really guilty. _ I_ should be the one with her. _I _should be the one taking care of her Whenever I tried to tell this to mum she would interrupt me saying it wasn't my fault, and that Rose just needs her parents right now. Most of the time I spent in my room, in my bed either asleep or just lying there thinking. Al had visited a few times. It was nice having him over. He always knew the right things to say, when to make me laugh, when I just needed to talk.

Wednesday, my parents had both gone off to work. I was on the couch in the sitting room when I heard someone floo in. Sitting up i saw Hermione rush in.

"Scorpius! There you are!"

"Is everything okay? Is it Rose? What's wrong?" I practically jumped off the couch.

Hermione hugged me. "It's ok Scorpius. I was sitting in her room this morning and she woke up and just started crying. I tried to calm her down and all she said was she wanted you. It's the only thing she's said in a long time. I left Ron with her and came straight here."

P.O.V: Rose

I was lying in bed when Scorpius rushed into my room. He came right up to the bed and kissed me on the forehead.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. Everything gonna be ok." He wiped the tears off my face and climbed into my little bed with me. I cuddled into him. I had missed this so much. Missed being near him. Missed his smell. Missed his voice. Missed everything about him.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you to."

"Scorpius?"

"Hmm"

"Can we go home?"

He kissed me lightly on the lips. "Of course we can."

R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Duh.

Hey guys. So it's been a while since I updated. My fanfic is really weird, a lot of the time some of my words get taken out so I'm really sorry if that happens!

Chapter 10:

**P.O.V: Rose**

The day after Scorpius came, we went back home. I could tell my mum was a little nervous about sending me away. She had been so worried about me for the past weeks.

After sitting around the house for days, Scorpius had finally convinced me to go to Nana and Grandpa's for dinner.

"You need some help?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Scorpius walked over to the bed where I was sitting and helped me pull a sweatshirt over my head. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You need to get out, see your family. I'm sure this is a good idea."

"Okay. I guess so." He helped me up, trying to steady me when I wobble on my weak legs. When I had gone to St.M's a couple of weeks ago, I had grown super weak and had had to slowly regain my strength. I was barely able to walk.

I took a few steps, when my knee buckled under me. Luckily, Scorpius caught me before I landed on the ground.

"Are you all right?"

I nodded.

"Maybe it would be better if I carry you down stairs."

I nodded again. He scooped me off the floor and carried me to the fireplace, where we flooed to the burrow.

**P.O.V: Scorpius**

When we stepped out of the fireplace everything went quiet. Everyone stopped their conversations and stared at us. I have to admit it, I was kinda annoyed. Did these people not know to act natural? Being weird would just make Rose feel uncomfortable.

I broke the silence by clearing my throat. Hermione was the first one to react. She ran over and pulled out a chair so I could set Rose down.

A few awkward conversations broke out. Rose's Nana rushed over to where Rose was sitting, and started bombarding her with questions.

"Rose! Rose! Dear! Are you okay? Oh I've been so worried about you!" I saw Al watching me, worriedly, from across the room. "I haven't seen you for so long! You're so skinny Rosie, I can practically see your ribs. Your mum said there was a problem with your eating, since losing the baby, and everything..."

"Mum!" Ron yelled.

Oh god. My eyes met Al's and then they both went to Rose. At mention of the baby, Rose burst into tears. I ran to her side.

"Scorpius, I can't, I just can't." She whispered. I understood. As far as I knew Rose hadn't talked to anything about the baby. She sure as hell hadn't talked to me about it.

Unlike her, I had had someone to talk to, Al. I had been able to talk and cry as much as I needed.

I scooped her up again and flooed back home.

When we reached our fireplace I set Rose down on the couch and wrapped a blanket around her as she cried.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." I tried to comfort her.

"No! It's not okay, Scorpius! Our baby is gone!" she yelled "I want my baby!" Sobs shook her body.

I didn't know what to say.

"Just bring me to bed Scorpius." She whispered.

"No Rose, we need to talk about this. We can't be like this anymore. All we've done for the past weeks is avoid this conversation."

"Scorpius, I don't wanna talk about this. You don't understand."

"What do I not understand Rose? I went through the same exact thing that you did. Sometimes you just make me so fucking mad." I stood up, yelling. "I'm trying to talk to you and you won't even look me in the eyes. Do you know how fucking hard this has been for _me_? All I wanted to do was sit around and cry but I had to take care of _you_. It wasn't easy! I just had to fucking act like I didn't care that you lost our baby."

What I had just said took a while to register into my brain. I looked down at Rose, tears were streaming down her face.

"I didn't mean that Rose! I know it wasn't your-"

"Just leave me alone Scorpius!"

"Rose, I'm really sorry. You know I didn't mean it!"

She didn't respond. I decided the best thing to do was to listen to her. I left her, walking to the kitchen, my head in my hands.

**P.O.V: Rose**

Scorpius tried to get me to let him carry me up to bed but I wouldn't let him. I didn't want anything to do with him.

He must have waited until I fell asleep because I woke up upstairs. I tried to get out of bed but when I got up, my weak legs buckled underneath me. I collapsed on the ground. Before I knew it, Scorpius burst into the room.

"Rose! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I mumbled under my breath. I tried to push myself up but I couldn't do it.

"Let me help you." Scorpius grabbed my arm but I jerked it out of his grip.

"I can do it myself."

"Come on Rose. You're not strong enough. Just let me help you."

He took my arm and pulled it around his neck. He slipped his arm under my legs and pulled me into his arms. I didn't protest. He set me down gently on the our bed and stepped back to the doorway.

"Where did you sleep?" I whispered, tucking my hair behind one ear, avoiding Scorpius' piercing stare.

"The couch." When I didn't say anything else he turned and walked out of the room.

I had nowhere to go. Evidently I couldn't get up and go anywhere. I snuggled into the covers. As I shut my eyes I thought about how my life was completely falling apart.

"Hey Rose" Lily was standing in the doorway with a plate of what looked like waffles in her hand. "Scorpius made these for you. He told me to bring them up to you. How have you been?"

She handed me the plate and hopped onto the bed. Without giving me a chance to answer she started again.

"You should see the flowers mum helped me pick out!" she squealed "This muggle florist helped us. We wanted to use lilies because, well it's kinda obvious but all the combinations we had seen at other places just looked dreadful with my hair color and the bridesmaid dresses. White was the only color that really worked so this lady made an arrangement with white roses and those jasmines that are a little pink and it's just the pretties combination ever!" she gushed.

"Shut up Lily." I whispered "

"What?"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I don't care about your stupid wedding. How can you just prance in here and pretend that everything is just fine?" my voice broke "Why didn't you visit?

I needed my best friend Lily, I needed you, and you never came! Scorpius had Al and I had no one. I lost my _baby_ Lily. Was that not a good enough reason to forget about your wedding for a minute and come visit me?"

Lily sat there stunned. "Oh Rose. I'm so-"

"Just get out. I don't want to hear your apologies Lily. You weren't there when I needed you most and that's all that matters. I don't want anything to do with you or your wedding."

I turned my back to her and curled up with my blanket. As I heard Lily leave the room a sob escaped my mouth.

**P.O.V: Al **

"Al, I really messed up." Scorpius was sitting next to me at my flat.

"Scorp, I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Anyway, it's Rose, she always forgives you."

"You don't understand Al! I practically told her it was her fault that our baby died! You don't just forgive someone for that. I just can't even believe I said that, obviously I didn't mean it. I know there was nothing she could do, I just said it but it wasn't what I was trying to say."

Before I could reply my front door crashed open. Lily ran in, tears streaming down her face.

"Lily?! What's wrong?" I jumped up and pulled her into a hug.

She cried into my shoulder and stammered something about Rose.

"What happened with Rose?"

"She _sob_ was mad that I _sob_ didn't come and visit her _sob_. She told me _sob _she didn't want anything to_ sob _do with me."

"Oh Lils you know she didn't mean that."

"But she's right Al, I should have visited. I don't know why I didn't. I just didn't know what to say, and I was so busy with all the wedding preparations. I just, I should have visited her Al." she sobbed.

"It's okay Lil. She'll forgive you. I know she will."

"I think I should get back." Scorpius announced. "Thanks for everything Al. And Lily, she'll forgive you Lily. He's right." He apparated away.

P.O.V: Rose

I was lying in bed, the plate of untouched waffles Scorpius had made for me lying on the floor. I turned to the door when I heard a small knock. I saw Astoria Malfoy poking her head into the room.

"Rose? Would it be okay if I came in?"

"Yeah." I tried to sit up in bed. Astoria came in and helped prop me up on the backboard. "If you could just get me downstairs, we could have a cup of tea." I suggested.

Astoria nodded. She put my arm around her neck so she was supporting most of my weight and we were able to wobble our way downstairs. She set me down on the couch and waved her wand conjuring up two cups of tea.

"Did Scorpius send you here?" I asked curling my legs up onto the couch.

"Do I need my son to give me an excuse to visit you?" Astoria smiled "No, I came here on my own. I've really missed seeing you and Scorpius. It feel like it's been forever since I last saw you. Now, is there a reason Scorpius should come to me?" Astoria asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, I kinda haven't been talking to him."

"And why is that?"

"He said it was my fault I lost the baby."

"Oh dear" She rested her head in her hands "he has such a way of putting his foot in his mouth."

"He said he didn't mean it but" I shrugged "I don't know if I believe that. Part of me believes what the doctors and parents keep telling me, that I couldn't have done anything, but the other part thinks that what Scorpius said was right. Maybe I just didn't deserve to have a baby."

I avoided Astoria's gaze as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Oh don't say that. Rose, if anyone deserves and is ready to be a mom, it's you. It was most definitely not your fault. If it was anyone besides my son, I would tell you to hold this over his head and to never forgive him but he _is_ my son and I know he would never do anything to hurt you. He loves you Rose. You might not be able to see it, but I can tell he really cares about you. During the time he was staying with Draco and I, he was miserable. Whenever anyone brought news about you he would freak out, hoping it was always good. He barely talked to me or his dad and he may have thought we didn't hear but he cried a few times, and you know Scorpius, he's not much of a crier. I admit, I was ecstatic about becoming a grandmother as I'm sure you were about being a mum. Maybe this just wasn't your time. But your time _will_ come."

"What if it doesn't?" I whispered "What if Scorpius and I are never normal again?"

"Everything that has happened will make the two of you stronger. I pro-"

"Mum?" right then, Scorpius walked into the room. "What are you doing here?"

Astoria gave me a knowing look before she got up and dragged Scorpius into the kitchen.

I heard Astoria. "How could you say that! That is total bull shit and you know that!"

"Mum I know! Ouch! Mum!"

"I love you Scorpius but you better fix this."

I heard the crack of Astoria apparating away. Scorpius returned to the couch rubbing the side of his head. He sat down next to me on the couch looking disgruntled.

"Rose" he sighed "I'm so sorry. I know there was nothing you could have done. I know you don't want to forgive me, I get it, I'm a total arse but I love you, and I'll always love you…"

**So I got...two reviews for the last chapter. Two. Please people. Im begging you. Review! Also, I know this chapter is a bit boring. I plan for it to get more exciting soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone. So here's the next chapter. Hope y'all enjoy. I've really appreciated

all the reviews I've received and I hope you keep posting them! Thanks for the constructive criticism, I didn't even realize I do some of the stuff I do. I'd really appreciate hearing anything you want me to know! Thanks so much!

**P.O.V:Rose**

"Mmmhh" I mumbled rolling over in bed, throwing my arm across my body, hitting Scorpius in the chest. He lifted his head.

"Hey." He mumbled.

"Hey." I whispered back.

"I love you so much." He brushed away the lock of hair that had fallen in front of my eyes. I pulled myself closer to him.

"Thanks for forgiving me."

**P.O.V Scorpius**

As we stood on the porch of the burrow, Rose kept bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet. I pulled her into my chest wrapping my arms around her.

"Scorpius, Rose!" Rose's Aunt Ginny pulled open the door. She hugged us both and then pulled us into the house.

"Rose?" someone called from the other side of the room. Turning I saw Hugo striding across the room. He engulfed Rose in a hug, lifting her off her feet.

"I haven't seen you in forever sis! How have you been?" his voice lowered "Are you all right?"

When she didn't answer, he turned to me.

"We, we're holding up."

"I'm so sorry I didn't come and visit. Actually, I only found out a week ago, cause I went to Scotland and all with Emily. I don't know why Mum didn't just owl me. I actually yelled at her a little, I mean you're my sister, she should have told me right away. She made up some excuse about not wanting to ruin our trip, but really I don't know what she was thinking. But yesterday she filled me in and I couldn't wait to see you. Are you okay?" glancing at Rose I saw she was staring off into the house a day-dreamish look on her face. "Rose?"

"Who's Emily?" Rose asked.

"Did you hear anything else I said Rose, or were you just trying to figure out who Emily was that entire time?"

"All I heard was that you went on a trip with a girl named Emily." Rose shrugged.

"God, I've missed you." Hugo laughed pulling Rose into another hug.

"Wait, I think Mum told me about her, she said she keeps you "in line" or something, I don't know. You guys are still together?!"

"Ermm...yeah. We've been together for around 7 months now"

Rose giggled. "Can you believe this Scorpius?"

"In all honesty, no. Sorry mate." I laughed clapping Hugo on the back.

At Hogwarts, Hugo had a big reputation as a player, I think the longest relationship he had was only a month long. Al and I had always teased him about having "commitment issues".

As the night went on, we small talked with most of the family, everyone made an effort to avoid any "big" topics. Before we knew it we were all sitting at the table, ready to eat another of Molly's delicious meals.

"Excuse me, everyone." James stood up, tapping his spoon against his glass. "Charlotte and I have an announcement to make." Charlotte, who was sitting next to him, stood up. She looked as if she was going to burst with happiness.

"I'm pregnant!"

Chaos broke out. People started yelling and screaming. Ginny and Harry were beaming and everyone crowded around the couple, giving hugs and wishing them congratulations. I looked to Rose, she had a look of pure shock on her face. I got up and pulled Rose to her feet next to me. No one noticed us slip out the back door. We walked down the street away from the burrow, my arm around Rose's waist, her hand holding my arm tightly. We walked for a long time, neither of us talking, just walking.

"It's just not fair." Rose sniffled, stopping in the road. I turned to her, pulling her into my arms. We stood like that, in the middle of the road, my arms around Rose, for quite some time.

"I just don't understand!" She pulled away from me, there were tears welled up in her eyes. "What did I do wrong?"

I tilted Rose's face, forcing her to look me in the eye.

"Don't say that Rose, it wasn't your fault! I know you keep saying that you know that, but I don't think you do, I really don't. I love you Rose, I love you so much and I hate seeing you like this, I hate seeing you blame yourself for something that you didn't have any control over."

Rose just stared up at me, her big eyes staring into mine, seeming as if she was searching for something. She grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me behind her to a small bench, where we used to hang out as teenagers.

I sat next to her and she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"I don't know Scorpius," Rose sighed "I just can't explain it."

"I know this might be hard but I think we should talk about this. All of it. If you don't want to we don't have to, I just know how much it helped with Al and I really just want us to be normal, together, happy again." My words tumbled out of my mouth.

"Okay." was all Rose said

"From the beginning?" Rose whispered.

"From the beginning." I squeezed her hand.

Rose took a deep breath. Letting it out, she started, "Do you remember when Healer Brown first told us?" I nodded. "You tried to talk to me, but I just couldn't. I didn't know what to say, how to react. How are you supposed to react? It felt like a part of me was missing." Rose's voice started to get louder. "I mean one minute my baby was inside my belly and the next thing I knew, it was gone, and I just, I felt like I was gone to." Rose paused for a minute, I put my arm around her, pulling her into me. "I didn't understand. I still don't," her voice cracked and there were tears rolling down her cheeks."Why didn't our baby live? I don't understand why for some reason I was perfectly fine and our baby wasn't. So I didn't eat, I didn't talk, because no one would understand what I had to say. Mum and Dad didn't, whenever they looked at me I could just see they though I was to weak to endure anything. Anyone, anyone I saw, always looked at me in pity, and I hated it. I was furious and scared and devastated, but I needed some normal in my life, and no one was acting normal. When I was finally getting back to regular me, you locked the door to the nursery, which was one of my outlets. I could just sit in there, thinking about what had happened. I could slowly get used to the thought, that it was gone, and never coming back. Then at the Weasley dinner, Nana freaked out, and it just brought back so many of my emotions, I couldn't take it. Then." She looked up at me "you said that thing about it being my fault, and I knew deep down that you didn't mean it, part of me just thought the same the thing. Now Charlotte is pregnant, and I'm happy for her, I am. I just don't understand why they get a baby and we don't. It just isn't fair"

"I know." I whispered. I got up off the bench and pulled Rose to her feet. "Thank you for telling me everything Rose."

A faint smile appeared on her lips.

"I love you." I whispered and kissed her on the tip of her nose. "I love you so much." She pulled my face to hers, her soft lips pressed to mine. She took my hand in hers as we started walking back down the road.

"I love you too."

We walked back to the burrow in silence. We were right about at the door when Rose turned to me.

"Scorpius, can we just go home? I just don't wanna do all of this right now."

"I feel the same exact way." I replied and with Rose's hand in mine I apparated us home.

Rose's recovery was going well. Her meals were still small, but they were a lot bigger than her almost nonexistent ones earlier in the month. It had been two weeks after James and Charlotte had announced they were expecting. After Rose and I had left, we had sat up all night together. She felt terrible about the fact that we hadn't congratulated them at all. I knew they would understand, that our emotions just got in the way, but Rose didn't see it like that. Rose decided to visit Charlotte the next week and she later told me the visit was productive, although short, because they had both started crying. I knew it was still hard for Rose, shit, it was hard for me to, but the talk we had, had really helped.

Currently, Rose was out on a small walk with Lily, something they did regularly. Rose got worn out easily and she hadn't regained all her strength, but she was getting there. Sometimes she cried at night, but she was practically normal again.

Lily, on the other hand, well, I'm almost positive she had gone mad. All she would talk about was her wedding, and she would never shut up. I felt bad for Rose, I knew if I was going on walks with Lily five times a week, I would have already killed her. It must not have bothered Rose so much, maybe it took her mind off of everything else.

I was in the middle of making dinner when I heard the door open. Lily ran into the kitchen, her hair, which was pulled into a high ponytail frizzing around her, like she had been running.

"Okay Scorpius, don't freak out!"

"Oh god, what did you do?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"So, Rose agreed to go to Al's cause he finally called me to get his official tux measurements, because my brother is such an arse he waited two weeks before the wedding to do it, even though I specifically told him to get it done early."

"Lily, can you get to the point?"

"Oh yeah sorry. So Rose, she was you know, just sitting there, not doing anything and she just fainted! Al go her up and everything but he told me to come get you."

"Crap." I muttered. "Did you have her eat anything after your walk?"

Lily shook her head.

"Okay. Can you hang around here and make sure this sauce doesn't burn? I'm going to get her."

"Umm Scorpius, I don't really know how to cook…"

I handed her a spatula. "Just stir."

She started to protest, but ignoring her I apparated away.

I burst through the door to Al's loft, and saw Rose sitting on the couch, nippling nervously on a pretzel.

"Scorpius, is that you?" I heard Al call.

"Yeah." I yelled back, walking over to Rose. When she caught sight of me, she looked relieved.

"Hey."

I pulled her up into my arms. "You okay?" I felt her nod against my shoulder.

"Did Lily tell you what happened?" Al asked from the doorway.

"Yeah" I sat on the couch and pulled Rose down next to me, resting her head against me. "I gotta stop letting you go out with Lily, she wears you down too much."

"No, she needs me right now. She's totally freaking out. We still have so much to do."

"Wow," AI chuckled "When did it turn into a joint wedding?"

Rose glared at him. "I'm just helping her out! It's a lot of work!"

"Come on, it's trying on your dresses every few hours. Like you'll all of a sudden just gain 50 pounds. And uh picking out flowers."

"Oh no. Don't you take that tone with me Albus. It is so much more than that, it is a shit load of work."

"Oh stop being so dramatic Rosie. If you think it's _so_ much work, okay, okay. You don't gotta freak out."

"It's not like you would know. You've been single for what? Two _years_?"

That shut him up.

"Well, I better get you home and feed you before you faint again." I tried to brake up their stupid argument'

"Or before she kills me." Al added under his breath, avoiding Rose's eyes, which were practically shooting daggers at him.

"Sounds like a good idea." I helped Rose to her feet and apparated us back home.

Rose wobbled slightly as her feet touched the floor of the kitchen. There, I saw Lily sitting on the counter, her legs wrapped around her fiancé, snogging him, looking as if she was eating his face.

He cleared his throat "Umm, Nate...when did you get here?"

Nate jumped, not having heard us get home. When he saw us, his whole face flushed.

"Uh-uh-I-uh-um" he stuttered.

"Oh hey guys, sorry I got kinda bored." Lily stated. "Okay, we're gonna go home now." She hopped off the counter and pulling Nate behind her, they walked to the fireplace and were gone.

"Well, that was...weird."

"God. She's so...ugh, sometimes."

"You can say that again."

After we ate, I pulled Rose onto the couch.

"I love you, Rose." I pulled her towards me. Her lips met mine and I rested my hand in the crook of her neck. I tried to intensify the kiss, hoping it would lead somewhere but I felt Rose's hand pressing against my chest, she pulled her lips away from mine.

"I'm really tired, I'm gonna go up to bed." She mumbled, avoiding eye contact. "g'night."

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related.

**POV: Scorpius **

"Do you have the present?" Rose yelled down the stairs at me. I answered her question by holding up a white, perfectly wrapped package tied up with a big satin bow.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something!" Rose closed her eyes, counting things of her list

"Makeup for Lily, camera, speech."

"Rose, if we keep doing this, we're going to be late. You're the one going early, I'm just there for...moral support. I can always come back and pick stuff up, if you forgot it." She nodded, and we apparated to the Potter's home, where the wedding was being help. Just the Potter's home was humongous, not to mention the acres of land surrounding it.

I lead Rose to the house, stepping inside we were greeted by at least a dozen women, bustling about, yelling out orders.

"Rose!" Aunt Ginny jumped up, as soon as she saw us. "Thank god, you're here. You have to help me, Lily is going crazy! I was trying to help her get ready but she wouldn't listen to anything I said. She's your responsibility now. Make sure she's there when it's time to walk down the aisle." Aunt Ginny joked, pulling Rose up the stairs. Blowing me a kiss, Rose yelled "go help outside.", disappearing into the Potter's master bedroom.

Wandering outside I saw Harry, Ron and Uncle Percy setting up a white marquee. Al and Teddy were setting up tables under it.

"Hey Scorpius, help us over here." Outside, the men were laughing, telling stories. It was nothing like the hostile environment. Women were definitely crazy.

**POV: Rose**

"Look at you Rose, god you look gorgeous, and you're not even in your bridesmaid dress yet, why do I even bother getting married." Lily grumbled, falling back onto the bed. She was wearing her bathrobe and her hair was pulled into a towel wrapped around her head.

Giggling, I pulled her up and into a hug. "Lily. No one is going to be looking at me today, this is your day. All about you. You're going to be the one everyones watching, it's going to be perfect. Now, lets get you ready."

Leading her into the bathroom, I unwrapped her hair and pulled out the blow drier.

"Lily, listen to me. I have everything handled now, I just want you to calm down, okay?"

I felt her nod. As I combed her hair, drying it out, I could see Lily visibly calming down.

Her shoulders relaxed and she took deep breaths. "I love you, Nate loves you, your parents love you, we all love you, and we just want to help you make this as special and perfect as we can."

When I was done drying it, I pulled all of her hair into a clip. I picked out a neutral pink color for her nails. We sat on the floor and I got to work, first her fingers, then her toes.

"Lily, did you shave your legs?" I asked her accusingly, running my hand down her leg.

"I tried! But, I was so nervous, I can't really function properly right now, my hand was wobbling and I just couldn't do it, I kept accidentally cutting myself." She mumbled.

I laughed, "Okay I'll do them while these dry."

I was just finishing up when Al walked in. He stopped, dead in his tracks.

"Are you _shaving_ Lily's legs?" He asked incredulously.

"Yup."

"Okay, um yeah." Without another word, he turned around, and left the room, glancing back at us with a puzzled expression. When he was gone, Lily and I burst out laughing.

I twirled Lily around in her chair, facing the mirror. When she caught sight of herself, her eyes teared up.

"Oh no! Lily! Don't cry, you'll mess up everything I just did."

"Oh gosh, thank you so much Rose, I look beautiful." She jumped out of her chair and engulfed me in a hug.

"You're welcome. Now sit back down, I still have to do you're hair." I curled it and pulled it to the base of her neck where I weaved and braided it,ending by pinning it up.

"There, Now I'll be right back."

I ran downstairs, "Aunt Ginny, I know you think Lily is crazy right now. But, one of my best memories of my wedding day is having my mom next to me before it was time to walk down the aisle. I'll make sure everything is fine, and ready when it's time. Now, go." I pointed upstairs.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around me."Thank you so much Rose."

She hurried upstairs. Right then, Nana rushed in, "Rose, How are you love? I haven't seen you in a while. I thought I saw you come in, but I wasn't sure. Were you helping Lily?" When I nodded, she continued. "You should have seen her, when I go here, she was yelling at her mum about how ugly she was and how Nate wouldn't want to marry her, and how he probably wouldn't even be there when she walked down the aisle." She shook her head "Whatever she looked like, you would never be able to get that boy to leave, he's obsessed with her"

"Oh Nana, you're charming." I laughed, hugging her.

"Hey, Nana?"

I looked around, spotting Al who had just run in from outside.

"Oh hey Rose, well we're done setting up the tables, so we can start setting up the extra things now."

As I walked outside, a giant box of utensils in my hands, I saw a giant white marquee. Under it, were set up at least 30 tables, ten chairs per table. When I reached the tent, I saw Scorpius, Al, and Uncle Harry, my dad, and Uncle Percy were levitating table cloths onto them. After them, Mum and Aunt Audrey were setting out plates and bowls. I greeted them and started setting out the silverware. Then the candles, flowers, name cards and soon everything was ready.

It was finally time to get dressed.

I made up my face, a little mascara here, some lipstick there, and slipped into my dress.

Then, Aunt Ginny and I helped Lily step into her dress, and pull it up over her cute little bridal lingerie. She looked drop dead gorgeous. Her dress was strapless with a draped bodice and puffy tulle skirt.

We sat for 20 mins, Aunt Ginny, Lily and I. On the bed, sharing our happiest memories. Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door and Uncle Harry stepped in, when he saw Lily I saw tears glisten in his eyes.

"Wow Lils, you look beautiful, I'm telling you, I've never seen anyone more gorgeous." He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you so much Lil."

I could tell they needed a moment.

**POV:Scorpius**

I waited in the living room for Rose to come down. Finally I saw her at the top of the staircase.

"Rose!" I called to her. She smiled down at me and continued down the stairs. Standing in front of me, she did a little twirl.

"How do I look?"

As she stumbled slightly, off balance, I pulled her into my arms. "Amazing." I muttered as I kissed her.

She really did. She had left her hair down, long curls cascading down her back. Her dress was beautiful, but she had lost so much weight, it hung off her a bit. Laughing, she pulled me outside and we sat outside until it was finally time.

The music started and Ana, Victorie and Teddy's 9 year-old daughter led the way, throwing white rose petals in front of her, as she walked down the aisle. Following, was Tommy, their 6 year-old son, carrying the rings. Dominique came first and then Rose. When Rose was alone, it wasn't as noticeable as when she was standing next to Dominique at the alter. She was practically a stick. Hermione was sitting right next to me, and she reached over, having noticed Rose's weight as well, and squeezed my hand.

The music swelled and Uncle Harry walked out, Lily's arm intertwined in his. I glanced at Nate, waiting at the alter. He had a look of excitement mixed with nervousness on his face. When he saw Lily, his face broke into a huge smile. As they walked down the aisle, I heard sniffles from all around the room.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." As Nate pressed his lips to Lily's, sweeping her off her feet and into his arms there was a loud cheer, clapping of hands and a wolf whistle or two.

The happy couple walked down the aisle, greeting people left and right, stopping for a hug every now and then. When Lily walked past, she threw her arms around me.

"Thanks so much, for everything you and Rose have done for me."

"No problem Lils, you know you're like a sister to me. Congratulations."

Rose followed after Lily and I pulled her out of the aisle. "Hello love," I smooched her.

"I love you." She pressed her lips to mine. "Wasn't that just beautiful?" She grabbed my hand. Swinging it back and forth between us, we walked to the reception area.

The wedding flew by. Lily and Nate had their first dance, they cut the cake, Lily threw the bouquet, and Nate the garter.

I danced the slow dances, my arms wrapped around Rose's waist, her arms around my neck. We danced the fast dances with everyone else, twisting and turning about.

Since Lily and Nate hadn't wanted to spend their _wedding_ night in their parents house, they had arranged for all the guests to stay at a fancy hotel close by. When it was finally time to leave, we wished everyone goodnight, and the newly weds are congratulations, and apparated away. I had checked us in to the hotel earlier that day so we headed straight to our room.

Rose set her little bag down on the bureau and fell onto the bed.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" Taking off my jacket and crawling onto the bed so I was looking down at Rose. I kissed her forehead.

"Yeah." She smiled. I watched her get up.

"Can you help me with this?" She motioned to the back of her dress, I unzipped it, and she pushed it off her shoulders, leaving her in her pale pink knickers. Turning, she pressed her lips to mine, fiercely. Her hands were in my hair and mine were around her, pressing her closer to me. She pushed me with her body towards the bed so that I was sitting on the bed. She came on top of me, unbuttoning my suit shirt. I turned her over so I was on top, kissing her neck, her lips, everywhere.

"I love you Rose." I whispered on her lips. She just pulled me closer, the rest of our clothes forgotten on the ground.

I woke up, Rose's head on my chest, my arms around her waist. I tried to get out from under her without jostling her awake. Stumbling to the hotel bathroom, I let the water run over my face, and last night's events came flooding back to me.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, I was the only thing I could think. I was a _horrible_ husband. I had taken advantage of my own fragile wife, when she was piss drunk and probably unaware of her actions. She was going to regret it, hate me, and never let me touch her again. I was fucked.

**P.O.V: Rose**

I was woken by the sound of the shower coming on. Staring at the sun, creeping through the windows, I lay in bed, remembering ever aspect of last night. His hands in my hair, his lips on my neck, the feel of skin on mine. God, I had missed us. That part that hadn't come back, until now. Sitting up in bed, my head throbbed. It's hadn't drunk _that_ much last night. But, it had been my first alcohol in months. I pulled myself up, out of bed. My head rushed as I wobbled around. Steading myself, I pulled the door to the bathroom open. As I walked, through the steamy bathroom, it helped clear my head. Pulling the shower curtain open, I was met with a very startled looking Scorpius. The water was rushing down his face, it made him look so...sexy.

"Umm hi.." he started but, before he could say another word I pushed him up against the shower wall, locking my lips with his.

Ok guys please please please please review. It makes me so happy and honestly influences me to write more often. I keep getting new followers...but not reviews. So review! Also i was wondering how old you all are and how old you think I am.

Thanks Lovies

R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, sorry this is so late. But I hope this chapter is worth the wait. wink wink. That was weird. Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed. Like I've said before, you make my day. I honestly squeal like a little pig when i read them. Ok I'm in a weird/happy/excited mood right now. It's almost the end of the school year! WOOT WOOT Ok...enjoy

Disclaimer: haha yeah I don't own Harry Potter.

POV:Rose

It had been four months since Lily's wedding. Life was going great. Scorpius went back to work two months before. As for me, I didn't really know where I was with work. I had been studying to be a healer but I was now so far behind, I was thinking of picking another career choice. Of course, I had no idea what that would be. I tried talking to Mum about it. Naturally, that didn't go as planned. The next time she had seen me, she had found what seemed like hundreds of openings at the Ministry. That was one thing I knew. I in no way shape or form wanted to work at the Ministry. It seemed so _boring_. I talked a bit to other members of the family, but nothing had really inspired me yet.

As for big news, Al had finally found a girlfriend. Her name was Ali, even though she was English, she had gone to a wizarding school in America, after her dad had moved there for his job. To be honest, they were the cutest thing ever. Al had met her at the wedding and since then, they were almost constantly together. As for other couples, Hugo and Emily were just as committed to each other as before. I was thinking Emily might even be the one, in fact, some of the cousins and couples had met up at the Potter's for a game of quidditch today. I had to say I hadn't played in a while and I was psyched.

"I'll play keeper!" I screamed

"I got seeker!" Al yelled.

We played Al, Nate, Emily and I against Ali, Hugo, Lily and Scorpius.

I loved the feeling of being in the sky, flying around without a care in the world. Quidditch brought back so many memories for me, all of which seemed to be connected to Scorpius. I remember the first time we ever kissed was after the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match for the cup. James and Al had both been going for the snitch, but James had managed to wrap his fingers around it first. After hugging James,I had turned to find Scorpius, who was on the Slytherin team. I had been about to say good game to him when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my lips to his. He had let go of me, leaving my lips tingling and my heart beating like crazy, gave me one of his crooked smiles and walked away.

"Rose!" I heard Al yell, jolting me out of my memories.

I turned around just in time to see the quaffle flying towards me. Then everything went black. I could hear people calling my name, but Scorpius's voice rang out above everyone else's.

"Rose?" His voice was frantic. "Rose? Baby, are you okay?"

"She's gonna be fine. All she has is a minor concussion." I heard a nurses voice, as I slowly regained consciousness. I tried to sit up, only to have Scorpius push me gently back down.

"No, no, no, you need to rest." He bent down to kiss me on the forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"My head kinda hurts." I replied groggily.

"I'll get you something for that." The nurse stated, "Also, umm, there's been a bit of a issue."

I saw Scorpius's head snap up from where he was sitting next to me.

"What? I thought you said everything was fine?"

"I-Um, I have to get a healer, to come talk to you, um, I'll be right back."

"Wait, wha-" Scorpius gave me a worried look, reaching for my hand, he gave me a gentle squeeze. I squeezed his back, reaching up, I smoothed his furrowed brow.

"I'm sure everything's going to be fine."

Scorpius nodded, but I could tell he wasn't at all convinced.

I was just drifting back into sleep when I heard the door open.

"Healer Brown? What are you doing here?"

"Hello Scorpius, Rose, it's been a long time since I've seen you two. I'm glad to see you're both doing good. Well, Rose, i understand you took a bit of a tumble. Now, as weird as this sounds, I'm a little relieved you came in today. I know this will take you by surprise, and I want you to know I'm going to monitor you the entire time,"

"Oh shit." Scorpius muttered, hiding his head in his hands.

"Rose, you're pregnant."

"What?" Rose's voice quivered, My eyes met her's, full of worry.

I cleared my throat, "Could you give us a moment?"

Healer Brown nodded, once she had shut the door behind her, Rose completely broke down.

"I can't do this again Scorpius, I just can't do this." I tilted her head so she was looking me in the eyes.

"I know, I know," I squeezed her hand. "I love you Rose, and I'll be honest, it took a while to get you back to your regular self. I don't want to lose you again. But, I'm here, I'm here for you, because I love you more than anything."

"What if I lose it again Scorpius? What if I stop eating? What if I go crazy? You're telling me you'll stick by me? You're telling me you won't leave me?"

"Wait, really Rose?" I suddenly felt angry, how could she think so little of me? "You think I'm just gonna run away when things go wrong? God, Rose, who do you think I am?"

"Can you blame me? You think I didn't see how hurt you were last time, how frikin scared you were, that I wasn't going to come back? Well, what if I don't?"

"Rose, listen to me, I will _never_ leave you, and honestly I need you to believe that. I need you to know that I love you, and I'm never leaving."

Rose's shoulders fell, "I'm sorry," she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "It's just I'm scared." She whispered the last words. "I'm terrified that something is going to go wrong again, I'm terrified that everything's going to happen just like it did last time."

"Hey, I get it, I understand, I'm scared to. I'll be there tho, I'll always have your back." I pulled her into my chest, holding her tight.

The door creaked open and Healer Brown peaked her head through the opening.

"I can see, and completely understand that this is really difficult for the both of you. I want you to know that I will support you and do everything I possibly can to make the outcome of this pregnancy different from the previous one."

Rose wandered back to her hospital bed, glancing at one another, the two of us nodded.

"Okay, so I want to make sure everything is fine, I checked on it while you were unconscious, but I'd like to schedule another one in about two week."

Rose's voice came out in a whisper, "Is there anything I can do? To make sure I don't lose the baby?"

"Well, we can start by making sure you have a healthy balanced diet, make sure you get all the nutrients you need. Another thing to do is make sure you stay away from anyone with cold, or anything, we don't want you getting any sort of sickness.

Healer Brown got Rose a few pamphlets, and made sure she knew everything she would need for the next couple of weeks. After hugging Rose tightly, Healer Brown was walking out the door when she turned to us.

"I want you two to know, if you need _anything_, and I mean _anything _do not hesitate to ask me. I'll see you in two weeks."

When she had left, Rose fell back on to the hospital bed, blowing out her breath.

"I can't believe this is happening? Everything was just getting back to normal. Why is this happening now?" She ran her hand through her hair, exasperated.

"I don't know Rose, I don't know." I really didn't, I didn't know how to feel either, I loved Rose and I had always wanted to have kids with her but after what happened this year, I just didn't know. I wanted _my_ Rose, the one I had fallen in love, the one I married, the one I had right now. I didn't want her to get bad again, I didn't want to lose her again.

"Scorp?" Rose tugged at my arm, "I don't want to tell anyone this time, okay?"

"Yeah." I pulled her into my arms. "It'll be okay, we're gonna be fine." I couldn't help thinking to myself, just cause I was saying it out loud, didn't mean it was true.

**DUN DUN DUN**

**yeah**

**Read and REVIEW guys. pleeeeassseeeee. Like now. You, reading this. Don't you dare follow this story without reviewing. love you**


	14. Chapter 14

I had hoped to add more to this chapter, but it seemed people really wanted more, so I decided to post this for now. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I got off for summer a few weeks ago, but it's been just as hectic as school life. The next update should come a lot quicker.

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter.

**CHAPTER 14**

**POV:Rose**

My eyes shot open and I could feel beads of sweat running down my temple. I rolled around so I could face Scorpius. Running the back of my hand down his face, I stared into his piercing grey eyes as he squinted and opened them.

"Rose?" his voice came out groggily. "Is everything okay? Are you okay? Is there something wrong with the baby?" he started to get up, but I pushed him back down into the pillows.

"It's okay, It's okay, everything's fine, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

He placed a kiss on my forehead. Then stifling a yawn, he pulled himself out of bed.

"It's totally fine, I have to get up for work anyway."

I rolled back on to my back. Scorpius had to go to work at 7 and the healers had basically put me on house arrest. Since I _had_ fallen and suffered from a mild concussion, the healers were worried about the already fragile state of the baby. Lately, all I had been doing was reading magazines, taking baths and eating. I was bored shitless. After finding out about the pregnancy, I had sort of given up on the job searching for now. I was now 7 and a half weeks pregnant. I hated that Scorpius had to leave so much, I was so lonely here alone. Pretty much everyone in the family had work and those who didn't were taking care of their kids.

Scorpius walked over from the bathroom and kissed me on the forehead.

"Don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything. I can be here in a second if you need me."

"Mhmm, have a good day at work okay? Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I pulled his lips to mine again. "I love you."

"Love you too." He walked to the door, but before leaving he turned, " Really. You can floo me, send me a patronus, anything."

I laughed "I know, I know, just go, you're going to be late."

He cracked a smile and shut the door behind him, leaving me alone. This was going to be a long day.

I pushed myself up and wandered to the bathroom and into the shower. As the water ran down my face, I thought about Scorpius. Ever since we had found out I was pregnant again, he always thought something was going wrong. He tried to act like everything was okay and I was going to be fine, but we were past the point where we didn't know something was bothering the other person. I could tell he was worried and it hurt for him to leave me at home alone. He recommended getting my mum to stay with me, but she would harass me about getting out of the house, making it impossible to keep the pregnancy a secret from her. The same was true for Lily, Al, Hugo, they wouldn't be very understanding, if all I ever did was sit around.

I had just turned the faucet off when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Rose?" Speak of the devil, it was mum. With my towel still wrapped around me, water still dripping off the ends of my hair, I scurried out of the bathroom. Maybe if I just ignored her, she would think I was out. Typically, as I tiptoed to my room, I bumped the table, causing a dozen or so books to fall to the floor.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Rose? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just give me a second." I pulled the door open, to reveal my mum standing there with a giant bag of books in her hands.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Rose, bad timing, I didn't know you were showering."

"It's no problem mum. Come in, just sit on the couch of something. Let me just put some clothes on, I'll be right out."

As I walked to the bedroom, my eyes traveled to the brochure sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. It was one that healer Brown had given me the day I had been in St.M's.

I darted past my mum who was watching me with a startled expression and snatched it up. I could see my mum craning her neck, to see what was written on it, but I crumbled up the big "So, you just found out you're pregnant." so it wasn't legible anymore.

My mum cast me a quizzical glance.

"Uhh, trash mum." God, I can't believe that's the best thing I could come up with. I grimaced, turning on my heel.

When the bedroom door was firmly shut behind me, I sank onto the floor. I was already on edge, and mum had only been here for what? Two _minutes_? But staying holed up in a room wasn't gonna help her blooming suspicion. I pulled on yoga pants and a T-shirt.

"So mum, what brings you here?" I asked joining her on the couch.

"Well, I knew you were having trouble finding a job you were really interested in and I thought I would help you out by bringing you some books I found in the library."

"Ohh mum! That's such a great thought. I just, well, we kind of decided I wasn't ready to go back to work yet."

"What?! Why not? Are you okay, are you sick? Is there something you're not telling me?"

_Yes_. "No."

"Then what?"

_I'm pregnant again._ "Nothing mum, everything's fine."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Well, okay then. I just wanted to drop these off, I should be leaving but before I do, I wanted to invite you to go to lunch with Ginny, Lily, your Nana and I. The group of us used to hang out all the time, now we seem too rarely see each other. We were thinking of meeting at the Burrow and then walking to one of the fields to have a picnic. That one we all used to go when you and Lily were little."

"I'm sorry mum, but Scorpius and I already have plans. We were umm...going to go out somewhere."

My mum's face fell.

"But, I'll talk to him, maybe we'll do it another time. How bout I owl you when I found out?"

"That would be great Rose, I know the rest of us were all really excited to do this together." Mum kissed my cheek and closed the door behind her.

I was officially worried. Exercise for most pregnant women not only didn't hurt them, it benefitted them. Healer Brown however had said she didn't think it was a good idea for me to do anything that involved long distances and steep slopes. The walk which my mum was talking about, contained both. I felt horrible tho, I could tell my mum had really been looking forward to the lunch. The five of us, mum, aunt Ginny, Lily, Nana, and I hadn't all seen each other at the same time since Lily's wedding.

I decided to floo to talk to Scorp, seeing I had nothing better to do.

Stumbling out of the fireplace, I was welcomed with the big tall walls of Gringotts Bank. Walking up to the front desk, I couldn't help but stare at everything. I had been here before, but it never ceased to amaze me. That is, everything except the goblins. No matter how hard I tried, I always found them creepy. I have no idea how Scorpius could have worked with them over the years.

"Excuse me, may I please speak to Scorpius Malfoy?"

The goblin at the desk stared at me pointedly, before turning to another goblin. "Tell Scorpius Malfoy, there's someone here to see him." I waited patiently until I saw Scorpius round the corner. When he saw me, he broke into a jog.

"Babe, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

I reached up to kiss him. "Everything's fine Scorp, you really have to stop worrying so much, you'll make these permanent." I said running my finger across his creased forehead.

He chuckled. "Well, it's not everyday you visit me at work, now is it?"

"Okay, I'll give you that." I reached up to kiss him again. After explaining the situation to him, he understood that I wanted to make everyone happy, but he was really worried about me.

"I just really don't want this one thing to be the reason anything bad happens. Cause I know that if it does, we'll both always regret it. And _that_ would not be a happy home to live in. But, I also want to make sure you're okay, and that involves you not losing your mind sitting alone at home."

After some debating and arguing, we finally reached an agreement. I would send mum a letter saying I could come, but would have to meet them there, because of the concussion from the quidditch fall I had gotten a couple of weeks ago. It was a complete bogus excuse, but hopefully she didn't read to much into it.

Since I wasn't taking the hike up, I had decided to make lunches for everyone. In fact, I had just finished setting up a little eating area, when I saw the telltale Weasley hair appear down the path. When Lily saw me, she raced ahead of the others. Practically jumping on me.

"Rose! It feels like I haven't seen you in forever! Is your head okay? Aunt Hermione said you couldn't make the hike up because of that concussion. I really hadn't thought it was that bad."

"Yeah, it's not to bad, but yeah the healer said not to do much."

"Well it's great to see you again. After your accident Scorpius sent us each a owl saying you were okay, but none of us have seen either of you since. I hope your coming to the Sunday Dinner this week, we've missed you the past two. Right Nana?" Lily asked as the other women joined us.

"Nana! It's so great to see you. I imagine you're doing well?" I hugged her.

"Grandpa and I are doing just fine." She smiled, adding "We would be doing better, if you cared to join us on a Sunday once and a while, like Lily said."

I laughed. "Of course Nana, Scorpius and I'll try to make it this weekend. It feels like forever since I last saw the entire family."

Nana pipped back up "Speaking of how people are doing, how are you feeling? You sure look fine, you're practically glowing."

Suddenly I heard my mother let out an almost inaudible little gasp. When I met her eyes, I could feel hers searching mine, looking for an answer to the question her mind had just conjured up. I dropped my gaze immediately.

The rest of lunch passed in no time. I avoided any "dangerous" conversation topics, and tried to talk to my mum the least of anyone. We talked about numerous things. From daily life chores, to special extravaganzas, to our husbands. Lily told us all about her honeymoon, well not _all_ about it. There were some details, you didn't share with your mum, aunt, and nana. Finally, it was time to say our goodbyes. Fortunately, my mum didn't have a chance to talk to me one on one before we left, but I sincerely doubted she would forget about it...one could hope though, right?

**P.O.V:Scorpius**

I'll be honest. Lately, I had been the protective, clingiest, most annoying, obsessive husband ever. I was scared, I couldn't help it.

When I apparated home after work, I was greeted at the door with a very flustered Rose. Before I had even opened the door, she yanked it open and stated.

"She knows."

"What?" I pulled off my coat, giving her a quizzical look.

"My mum, she knows." She let it sink in for a minute.

"You told her? I thought we agreed not to tell anyone until the 14th week." Rose gave me a look as if to say 'are you a complete idiot' before answering me.

"No, you idiot. I didn't _tell_ her. Why would I tell her?"

"Then...how does she know? Did you tell someone else, who told her?"

"No," She shrugged "she just knows." My blank expression made her roll her eyes at me and continue. "Scorpius, they call her the smartest witch of her age for a reason. She's exceptionally observant and good at figuring these things out."

"Okay...so you're telling me she just looked at you and decided she knew you were pregnant…"

Rose hid her face in her hands. "No. Ok, so she came and visited me, and I must have seemed really tense so she knew immediately something was up. Not to mention, there was a pregnancy brochure lying on the table, and she's smarter than to think that a small concussion would lead me to be unable to go on a _hike_. I think she really found out when Nana told me I was practically glowing, you know the whole 'pregnancy glow' thing, and she just pieced it all together."

"Ohhhh got it. Well, has she said anything to you? I mean, are you completely sure she's knows."

"Noooo...but I mean, I have a pretty good idea, I know the look she gave me Scorpius." I could tell that the thought of her mum knowing was terrifying her. There was a sort of hecticness in her eyes.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. We don't have to worry about it. If she knows, she'll come to us, and if she doesn't then everything is all fine." I pulled Rose into my arms. "Whatever happens, It'll be fine. It's your mum, what could she possibly do."

"Tell the entire family." Rose mumbled against my chest.

I pulled her face away, so I could look into her eyes. "But, we both know that is something you're mum would never do."

When she nodded, I pulled her lips to mine, "It's going to be fine."

But, I couldn't have been more wrong.

REVIEW. NOW...please?


	15. Chapter 15

**POV:Scorpius **

Rose shook me awake. I could see the red lights of the clock blinking 2:00am, 2:00am.

"Rose, what's up?" I asked still half asleep.

"Scorpius, there's something wrong." Before she spoke, I hadn't noticed the tears running down her face. When I heard the fear in her voice, instinct took over. my still half asleep body.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"It h-h-hurts." She struggled to speak. "It's not supposed to hurt Scorpius!"

Oh shit, this couldn't be happening. I didn't know how much time we had. I pulled her out of bed.

"Listen to me Rose. It's okay, we'll go to St.M's. I'm here, okay. Hold on to me, it's going to be fine. Everything will be fine."

She grasped my arm tightly, and nodded.

After apparating us there, I signaled the closest healer for help.

"Sir, come with me. What's the problem?" she asked as she sat Rose down in a chair and started jogging down the hall.

"She's about eight weeks pregnant. She's had one miscarriage, she said she was experiencing pain. Our healer is healer Brown. Oh god..."

The healer nodded and started yelling out directions. "Get me Healer Brown, we'll be in Maternity 1, tell her this is," she looked at me.

"Rose Weasley."

"Rose Weasley! Get Brown here fast! Sir, I know you want to be with her, but I think you should stay out here. I promise I'll get you as soon as there is any news."

I stopped and watched as Rose got wheeled away. My brain kept telling me I should be running after her, that I should be next to her, holding her hand. My feet stayed glued to the ground. Seconds later Healer Brown ran past me. When she saw me, she turned around.

"I'll take care of her Scorpius." I knew she would, I knew she would do anything she could, the question was whether or not that would be enough.

I covered my face with my hands and sank into the closest chair I could find.

"Scorpius." I heard someone call, and practically jumped out of my seat. Healer Brown had just come out of the room Rose was in.

"She's fine."

I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"And the baby?" I asked, dread creeping into my stomach.

"They're both fine. It was just cramps. Bad ones! I completely understand Rose's instinct. But some people have them, other's don't. We gave her some potions for the pain. We checked up on the baby, it's doing fine, just about eight weeks now. You can go in and see her now."

"Thank you so much, Healer Brown. Oh thank god she's okay." I crushed her into an embrace. Startled at first, she relaxed and patted me on the back.

"You know I'd do anything to keep them safe. Go see Rose now, I'd imagine she wants you by her side. It was quite the frightening experience for both of you."

As I made my way to the room, I ran my hands through my hair. It had all happened so fast this morning. Thank god Rose was fine, but I couldn't help thinking what if she wasn't? What if it had been another miscarriage? We weren't through the woods yet, we still had a month until she was "safe". It could still happen. Pulling the door open, I saw Rose sitting up in the hospital bed, just like a few months ago. Today though, Rose held her arms out to me.

"How are you feeling?" I squeezed her tightly.

"Better now. With you here." she sighed, and squeezed me tightly. "I can't believe it was just cramps. That's so embarrassing! I should have known the difference. All it was, was _cramps_ for god sake. I've had cramps before!"

"Hey," I chuckled "Healer Brown told me they were bad ones, she said it was good that you came. I mean it's better to be safe than sorry."

She blew a raspberry with her lips. "Okay. I just can't help feeling a little silly. I mean the healer that brought me in here, she was terrified that there was something wrong with me, because of the way I was crying. And then when Healer Brown checked me out, and said it was just cramps, she just gave me this look, like I had been causing a big fuss over nothing, like I had just made up everything about the pain."

"Oh come on, there are always going to be people like that. They just can't wrap there heads around stuff sometimes. The name James Potter comes to mind..."

Rose giggled, a smile spreading across her face, just what I had wanted to see.

"Don't worry about what other people are saying, or thinking. All that matters is you. I'm just happy you're safe." Rose leaned her head on my shoulder as I sat down next to her. "Healer Brown said we could leave whenever you were ready. What do you think?"

She sighed. "I'd like that. I'd like to be home. I've had enough hospitals for a lifetime."

**POV:Rose**

We had gotten home from the hospital yesterday afternoon, and the rest of the day was spent lying about. This morning, I had gotten up early, due to the crazy amount of rest time I had gotten yesterday.

"Ohmygod Scorpius!" I yelled from the kitchen. The new daily profit resting in my hands.

"What's up?" Scorpius came in, a towel wrapped around his waist, another towel drying his hair. I couldn't conjure up any words to describe what I was seeing. I just handed him the paper, my mouth still trying to form a sentence.

Scorpius gave me a quizzical look, until he saw what the paper said. The towel he had been using to dry his hair fell to the floor and his mouth kept opening and closing. His gaze traveled to mine, I figured the confusion written in his eyes, mimicked my own.

"How?"

"I don't know." I choked back in response. "I-I guess there was some arse there who saw us or heard us or something and went to the profit." I sunk down into a kitchen chair.

"Are you okay…?" Scorpius sat down across from me. He looked at me cautiously, preparing for me to burst into tears.

"Yeah, I'm alright, well, I mean, I'm kinda pissed off." He opened his mouth to say something, but I kept going before he could. "Well, actually, I'm a lot pissed off. Can't these people mind their own damn business. Do they really have nothing more interesting in their lives than other people's problems! Seriously get a life." I blew my breath out in frustration. Scorpius was looking at me, surprise written all over his face. I guess he hadn't really seen me get aggravated in a long while.

"Okay...so you're good?"

"Yes Scorpius,I'm fine." I snapped. "I just don't understand. Don't these people have their own families to take care of?"

The minute those words left my mouth, Scorpius' eyes went wide, realization dawning on his face. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Mum. My mum is going to kill me." Scorpius buried his face in his hands.

A giggle escaped my lips. Scorpius looked up at me. There was dread written all over his face. I tried to hold it in, I really did, but the look he had on his face was so pathetic, so scared, I just couldn't help it.

"Are you _laughing_ at me?" he asked.

I nodded, trying to hold it in. I couldn't stop, I just couldn't. "I'm sorry." I laughed.

Scorpius just stared at me like I was insane. Then he joined me. We must have looked like the craziest thing in the world. The two of us just sat there at the kitchen table, no talking, just laughing.

We were interrupted by a loud crack. My mother was standing in the middle of the kitchen. The smile on my face vanished.

"Mum? What are you doing here?"

"**What**? You think I'm going to see a picture of you and Scorpius at St.M's on the front of the daily profit with the headline 'ROSE WEASLEY:PREGNANT(again?) Will the baby be okay?' and I'm not going to come _visit_ you? You are my daughter. You knew that I knew about you being pregnant again, or you had a very strong suspicion. Why would you not tell me that you were in St.M's again? What am I supposed to say to the family? Why wouldn't you come straight to me to tell me what was happening. "

"Because nothing was wrong Mum!" I got up from her chair.

"Well that's not how this picture makes it look." My mum thrust the paper at me.

I'd seen it, but I hadn't really _looked_ at it. It was quite an unflattering picture. Tears were running down my face, as Scorpius was frantically yelling at a healer.

"Ohhh." I grimaced. "Ok, I guess this looks worse than I thought. But what do you want me to say Mum? I am sorry, but I am 21 years old. I've been an adult for quite a while now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but did you expect me to know this article was going to be in the profit? I'll never understand why people enjoy publicizing other people's lives. You shouldn't have come here today to yell at me. You should have come to see if I was alright. You think I want the entire wizarding community to know that I had a miscarriage and could possibly have another any day now? No. Hell, I didn't even want to tell my parents. I wanted to spare myself the sympathetic glances and the heartache of having to face all of you and act like I'm fine. I'm scared Mum. I'm terrified. You don't know what it's like to lose a baby. It's the worst possible feeling in the world. And, I just wanted to spare myself a little more pain if it happened again this time. So sorry, but really, I'm not sorry. I stand by my decision not to tell you that I was pregnant or that I had been to St.M's. If there had actually been something wrong, and I needed your support, maybe I would have come to you. But, judging that I was perfectly fine, I decided it wasn't worth it."

"Rose, I'm your mother. Nothing you say is going to change that. I am your mother, and there are certain things children must always tell their mothers. This is one of them." With that, mum turned on her heel, and apparated away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, turning to Scorpius. My mum had just walked out on me. Mum was never one to walk away. Finally Scorpius just shrugged his shoulders. "You know, if you'd like to repeat that speech when my mum gets here, I'd totally be okay with you taking the reins." He stated, no joking in his eyes. Scorpius was terrified of his mother. I mean they loved each other dearly and all, but she could be quite the terrifying woman when she wanted to be. I had seen the way she could go off on him when she got mad.

"Nope. That'll be all you." I smirked.

His face fell, "Dammit. I was really hoping that wouldn't be the answer."

It had been three days since the article in the profit had come out, and Astoria Malfoy still hadn't shown up at our doorstep.

I had to admit, I was quite surprised. Astoria was one of those women that did't take shit from anyone. When she wanted something done, she got it done. When she wanted something done her way, it was done her way. Especially when the person she was up against was her husband or son. Scorpius had been going mad the past few days. He couldn't decide if he should go see her, or if she would eventually just come to him, or, his most hopeful thought, maybe she hadn't read the profit because she had decided to isolate herself from the wizarding world. It was made perfectly clear this was not the case.

We were snuggled on the couch, watching a TV show when we heard a pounding on the door.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! YOU OPEN UP THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Scorpius cringed as he heard Astoria screaming. When he pulled the door open, Astoria marched past him, and turned. She proceeded to yell at Scorpius, saying almost the identical thing that my mum had. When I finally got tired of watching Scorpius try to mumble out an explanation, I interrupted.

"Astoria, listen. I'll tell you the exact same thing I told my mum." And, I proceeded to do exactly that. When I was done, Astoria stared at her son, "You married a smart girl Scorpius. And you better treat her right, cause she knows how to save your ass better than anyone else ever could." When I giggled, she turned on me. "Rose Weasley, you know I love you to death, and I can see you got your mother's logical way of thinking. Just try to see things by her point of view, and I will be expecting updates from now on. Don't make me come banging on your door to get them next time." Suddenly her voice completely changed, it was sweet and weirdly angelic. "By the way, I thing a congratulations are in order." She winked, and strutted out the door.

Scorpius stared at the closed door for a moment, "She's mad. That woman is bloody insane." He came behind me to wrap his arms around my waist. "Thanks, by the way" he whispered in my ear. I turned in his arms so that my face was inches away from his. I shrugged. "It was nothing."

"No, really, my mum's right. You are an amazing woman. And I'm so happy you decided to be mine. I really don't know what I would have done through the years without you. Sometimes I can't remember why you decided to be with me in the first place, but I'm bloody thankful for whatever it is," I could tell a blush was creeping onto my cheeks. "I feel like I don't tell you enough. You really are the most amazing, loving, crazy, fun, beautiful person I know."

I leaned towards him, I could feel his breath on my face. His lips were soft against mine. They moved gently. I could feel my heart beginning to pound faster and faster in my chest. At the same time that I pulled myself closer to him, he was pressing his body against mine. He hoisted me off the ground then, his arms under me, my legs straddling him. He walked us over to the kitchen counter, and sat me on it. My fingers were intertwined in his hair, and his hands were on my back. Pressing me into him, however close we got wouldn't be close enough. I started unbuttoning his shirt. And that's when he stopped. He pulled away.

"Rose," he whispered. I looked into his eyes searching, and that's when I knew that's as far as we were going to go tonight.

"Why?" I whined. "I just want,"

"I know-" he interrupted me. "I know what you want, and _believe_ me I want it to. But, not yet. Just a few more months, until we're in the all clear."

I nodded. I understood, I really did. I didn't want to do anything that would cause any harm to the baby. And, just like exercise, this was one of the things the healers had warned me off of, for the first few months. But, it was so _hard_. I missed sex. _I really missed sex_.

"I feel like a weird celibate couple," I pouted. "like we have to wait for some sort of special date or something."

Scorpius laughed. "You just know that It'll all be worth it. We'll have crazy sex after the first trimester."

"This is why." I gazed up at him.

"Hmm?"

"You wonder why I chose you. This is why."

"Because I'll have crazy sex with you…?" Scorpius gave me a look as if I had gone crazy. "I guess you're more sex-crazed than I thought." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"No stupid! Because you know exactly what to say and when to say it. Other guys would jump at the chance to get at their wife who they've been deprived of for _ weeks. But not you. That's what I love about you. You said I was loving? You're one of the most caring people I know. And I love you so much for it. I know you'll always be there for me, even through the toughest times. That's why I chose you." He placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Not to mention the fact that I'm completely gorgeous, right?" he asked raising one eyebrow at me.

I giggled and bit my lip. "Not to mention that you are completely and utterly gorgeous." I laughed and pressed my lips to his again.

The next morning, I actually sat down to read the article about Scorpius and I in the profit. It read

_ It was about two o'clock am yesterday morning, when Rose Weasley and her husband of three years, Scorpius Malfoy, apparated into St.M's. When the couple arrived, as shown in the picture, Rose was in tears and our witness says Scorpius yelled out that she was eight weeks pregnant and experiencing pain in her abdomen. It was made clear why the couple was so frantic when he mentioned her having already had a miscarriage. After looking at some hospital records, we found it has been about eight months since the incident. This may explain Rose's drop-out from interning as a healer earlier this year, as well as why she wasn't seen around London until she publicly reappeared at her cousin Lily Potter's marriage to Nate Crawford four months prior. This brings up other questions in our offices. Why did Rose have a miscarriage? And has the new baby gone the same way as the first? Or are mother and baby healthy at home?_

_This news also brings up more questions. Are there other things the precious golden trio and family are hiding from us, and how far will the wizarding world go to find out._

God, people could be so dramatic sometimes.

_Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter. So again, I'm not getting as many reviews asI would hope for so I'm gonna start coaxing it out of you. I won't post the next chapter till I get 10 reviews._

_On that note, REVIEW. Tell me what you think 3_


End file.
